


Pretty, Mean, and Violent: Part 1

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brainwashing, Choking, Dominance, Don't get your hopes up because this ends on a cliff hanger, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, F/M, Hux is a kinky fuck, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Restraints, Self-Discovery, Spanking, Surprisingly Hux understands what aftercare is, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: Hux knows it's his destiny to lead the galaxy, but he also knows that it's dangerous to say such things out loud. Hux isn't sure how long he can keep it a secret with ears and eyes all around him. Even once his secret is revealed, he's not prepared for the true consequences of his actions.





	1. Chapter 1

Could sexual attraction to certain types of people be genetic? He liked to think he was better than his father, but apparently, they had the same tastes in women. Hux knew very well that he was the bastard child of his father’s affair with a lowly kitchen worker. He also knew that his father allowed both his mother and his own wife to be left for dead, so there had been no love for his mother. But something had to of attracted his father to her. Not that he remembered the woman much. He remembered that she was kindly and rather submissive towards his father, but that was it.

Hux didn’t take much notice of her at first, but she served his meals every day and it got difficult to ignore her. He could have taken his meals with the others like Phasma sometimes did, but he liked to keep that distance. He was above them and they couldn’t be given any chance to think differently. So he took his meals alone in a small sitting room next to his sleeping chamber. It was his quiet place. Away from the noise and day to day sounds of life on the base. Only a handful of people had access to it.

She was one of them.

She wasn’t just some random kitchen worker though. No. He wouldn’t allow that kind of personal access to this room. She was someone who had failed out of the Stormtrooper physical exams at a younger age and rather than being cannon fodder, she displayed other useful skills. She was good at managing people and making them the highly nutritious sludge they served to the troops. More than that, she was also skilled at preparing the meals he preferred. No sludge for himself or the other superior officers. She cooked for them and her food, not that anyone would ever praise her, was wonderful.

The more he got used to her being in his dining room, the more he started to notice her. She was only in there for a moment or two after she arrived and only for a moment or two after he was finished, but that was enough time to start taking stock of her. She was under average in height, which would make the standard issue Stormtrooper suits swallow her. Her breasts were heavy, her waist slim, and her hips wide. She wasn’t the only woman on the base with such proportions. They had yet to master breeding only specific physical traits yet.

When he noticed himself licking his lips at the sight of her thick thighs, he decided it was time to figure out what he was going to do with her. While she was not as well trained as the Troopers, all on the base were expected to attending training sessions. Those thighs were pure muscle, he was sure of it.

Once her thighs were noticed, other parts were too. She had short hair, which he found rather hygienic considering she prepared his meals. It allowed her to not have to worry about spending time putting her hair up and just to focus on getting straight to her duties. He could appreciate that. The skin on her hands, neck, and face was clean looking. Again, a sign of being hygienic and also healthy, to him. The bright green of her eyes paired nicely with the dark brown of her hair. While Hux knew that her hefty breasts that strained against her uniform and her wide hips were old fashion signs of fertility that scientifically meant nothing anymore, it was hard not to think about them as child-bearing. Overall, she was a healthy, young woman.

Her cooking skills and management of the kitchen were also attractive features in his mind. She ran things in an orderly fashion. Never late and never short on stock. She was never one to skip on the disciplinary action when it was needed. She never talked unnecessarily and always followed proper channels when reporting or requesting anything. If it weren’t for her short build and terrible scoring in accuracy with a blaster, she would have made a fine low-level trooper. As it was, she was exceptional in her position.

Currently, he was watching her clear off the table as he was reading through her electronic file. She didn’t know her file was being read, but it wasn’t her place to know those things. He glanced at her over the edge of the computing device as she cleared away his plates and refilled his glass. She knew he always liked digestive drink after his meal. Hux wasn’t sure what it was she gave him, but it always kept him from getting stomach cramps, which he was prone to after stressful days. It was mild tasting and always chilled. He’d never requested it, but he assumed she made the decision to start providing it after seeing the mild discomfort on his face at some point. A good decision on her part. It showed she was good at being unnoticed in her studies of people. An eye for detail.

Her name, which he didn’t know till now, was AN-4735. She was twenty years old and had been into the First Order. Her mother and father were no one special and she’d been taken at birth from them. They were loyal to the First Order, whoever they were, but their names weren’t recorded. Back then, it was more important to get the children started as soon as possible. Taking names down wasn’t a priority. It was likely that they had been loyal to the Empire as well. There had been no major health issues during any of her medical inspections from birth to her most recent one two months ago. Her disciplinary record was spotless. She was always average in her training sessions but never making well enough to get moved into the Stormtrooper program. Though it was likely at this point, even if she did make the marks, she would be kept where she was. No sense in removing her from her management over the kitchen to something she would only be moderately as good at. It would be a desperate need for soldiers that would call her to that position.

The images in the file were pleasing. Images were primarily taken to keep track of weight gain or loss, but all had to have them taken. Stripped down to wearing just the simple, skin-tight black body glove. They showed her from the front, side, and back in it. It was much nicer to look at than her just in her day to day uniform.

It wasn’t the first time Hux had considered taking a woman for himself. Most times, the idea of sex was the furthest thing from his mind and even when he did think of it, it wasn’t with any specific woman. He’d been with a woman before, but it had been a number of years since then and she proved unsatisfying. There had been certain things he requested, that he needed, that she had been unwilling to comply with. He supposed that was his own fault for not researching her better beforehand and allowing his body to do the thinking for him.

There was more than just wanting to satisfy a physical desire though. It was time to start considering siring a child. He was the product of someone low class, so he wouldn’t hold her position against her. She had lived her life in the First Order and would be expected to understand that the child would not be her’s once it was born. He needed to start securing his future and that included ensuring a child to pass it all down to. He was hardly interested in being a father, but he was ready to start raising the next General Hux. After all, he had high dreams for himself and he expected a child of his to take his current position. He was going to change the way things were and that involved being personally involved in it all.

He could have just sent her to the medical team and have her artificially impregnated with his child. It was something he had considered. It would certainly be simpler and less messy. But the more he watched her, the more he decided he was ready to allow himself to enjoy the process. It would be a nice way to close his stressful days.

Turning off his filing device, he laid it down on the desk and decided it was time to see how well she responded to his more specialized needs.

“AN-4735,” he wasn’t surprised by the surprised look on her face as she looked up at him. He’d never said a word to her in the two years she had been serving his meals. She was finishing up her work by wiping the table down. Another moment and she would have been gone, “Come here.”

Slowly, he scooted his chair back but stayed seated. He could see her mind racing in her eyes. She was trying to think of what she had done wrong to gain his attention. However, she was coming up empty. Of course, she was. She was a perfect employee, “Is something wrong, Sir?” hearing her voice for the first time, he wasn’t displeased with it. It was deep and smooth. Feminine, but not overly so.

“Why do you bring me this?” he motioned to the digestive drink, “I’ve never once asked for it.”

For a moment, he saw an apology forming on her lips and frowned heavily, but it never vocalized from her, “It’s my duty, Sir, to attend to the nutritional and digestive welfare of everyone on the base. It would be realistically impossible to ask for permission from everyone I provide aid to outside of the normal food guidelines. It is my responsibility to make those decisions for them and act on them. My decisions have never been wrong.”

Her answer was what he expected. She noticed an issue, took action, and did not apologize for her decisions. This was expected of anyone in a higher position, “Be that as it may, you will not do things with that mindset towards me,” he was the General of this base and of the whole First Order army, “I am your superior and I expected to be treated with higher standards. In the future, you will discuss these changes with me. Is that understood.”

He could see the surprise on her face at being reprimanded for something like this. AN-4735 had started serving him this drink more than six months ago and he was only just now bringing it up. There was no doubt that it was highly concerning to her, “...Yes, Sir.”

“Very good. Now, it’s time for your punishment,” it almost brought a smirk to his lips to see her mouth open in shock. She’d never been punished for anything, according to her history, “Think of this as more of a warning. It won’t go into your file this time,” he reassured her, but it seemed to only confuse her more. It wasn’t often that he went off the books with things.

“...Yes, Sir,” the words were hard for her to say. She didn’t want to accept the punishment. It broke her a little on the inside. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to break her down some. Feel himself dominate her in more than just ranking.

“Bend yourself over my lap, AN-4735,” he ordered in a firm tone. Using the voice he used when giving direction on the bridge and in the command room. This was an order, not a request. To prove his point, he would not accept the hesitation she was giving and reached up to grab the collar of her uniform, “Did you not understand my order, AN-4735?” he snapped as he dragged her down. She gasped before falling over his legs.

Reaching over to the table, he grabbed his gloves from it and slid them on before taking a grip on the short hair on the back of her head tightly, “You will follow my orders, AN-4735. Whether you agree or disagree with them does not matter. You are my subordinate and I expect my orders to be carried out immediately. Is that understood, AN-4735?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” the small stutter made his lips curl up for a moment.

Hux could feel her grabbing the legs of the chairs to avoid sliding off his lap. He wondered if she had any idea of what he had in mind. Just because the troops were not allowed to be intimate till it was ordered of them during a pairing didn’t mean that some didn’t find ways to partake in it during other times. Had AN-4735 been intimate with one of his Stormtroopers or would he be allowed to be the first? He was sure she’d never been in a situation like this before, even if she had been with a man before.

Her breathing was heavy and she was even shivering a little. He found that to pleasing. She was scared for herself. As she should be.

One hand still in her hair, gripping the chocolate brown strands; he dragged his other hand down the curve of her spine. The uniform fabric caught a little on his leather gloves as it went over the small of her back and bunched a little against her backside. It was a simple act of dominance he was trying to display, but a good first lesson. No reason to go overboard right away. There was time for that later during future sessions. For now, he just needed to get across a point.

Lifting his hand high, he brought it down fast and hard against her backside. Her body jerked, but he pressed the hand on her head harder down to keep her from standing up, “Stay where you are, AN-4735,” he ordered firmly. He brought his hand up and back down again and she gasped loudly. The palm of his hand stung a little as he brought it down a third time. He could feel her pressing harder into his lap. Her back arched a little as if she were trying to force herself to stay in the position, but her body was protesting it.

Four hits in and he felt satisfied. He removed his hand from her hair, but only to place his forearm against her spine, digging his elbow into a bit. She was shivering harder and he was sure she could feel how excited his body was. Tonight wasn’t the night to fully claim her yet though. But he did want to know if his treatment had any effect on her, “One more thing, AN-4735,” he licked his lips as he kept the arm in her back and the hand that had been spanking her tugged down the hem of her uniform pants.

AN-4735 struggled mostly out of shock, he realized, as he dug his elbow harder into her back, “AN-4735, this is your last warning,” he snapped sharply and she went limp. Smirking, he slid his hand down the back of her pants and into her undergarments. He reached around her backside and pressed his fingers into her slit. One of her feet kicked a little and she inhaled sharply. Hux could feel how warm it was, but he couldn’t feel any wetness through his gloves. Instead, he dug two of his fingers into her fold and stroked it a little before withdrawing his hand.

He inspected his gloved fingers and was pleased to see just how wet they were. That she may have enjoyed the experience was hard to say, but there had been some kind of enjoyment there, “We’re finished, AN-4735. Stand up.”

She moved slowly, getting back to her feet. He tried not to enjoy the look of shock and violation on her face, “Do you have anything to say for yourself, AN-4735?”

“...N-no, Sir,” which pleased him even more. She accepted his actions without complaint.

“You’re dismissed, AN-4735,” he waved a hand at her.

As she left, he brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked them slowly. She had no scent and the taste was very clean. He liked that. The messiness of scents and tastes were unpleasant to him. Her extreme cleanliness was a good mark. According to her file, she was scheduled for a medical exam soon. He would add a vaginal exam to it. Hux was aware that virginity was an antiquated thing, but it did matter to him if he planned to sire a child with her. He wanted her womb untainted.

Provided her exam went well, he would begin the process.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you planning on having her added to the breeding program, Sir?” why else would he request her to be checked in such a manner?

“In a sense…” he mused as he reviewed her medical report. Still in good health, which pleased him, “Is she still a virgin or not? I don’t see that in here.”

“Well, Sir, we do our best to enforce the policies on that, but it is exceedingly difficult. We’ve come a long way over the years to find out that physical signs of virginity are not always correct. Some women are simply not born with a hymen and some are broken through everyday slips and falls,” which is what Hux expected to hear. He hadn’t decided yet or not if her being a virgin or not would be a deciding factor.

Inside the medical bay, AN-4735 was still laid out on the exam table. Legs up in the air on the stirrups and covered with a white sheet. She looked rather uncomfortable, but he supposed vaginal exams weren’t a wholly pleasant thing to experience. None of the females seemed happy to get them, “I suppose if I want something done right, I just have to do it myself,” he sighed as he handed the report back to the examiner, “I expect privacy.”

“Of course, Sir,” the examiner reached over and flicked off the two-way mirror as he started into the room.

AN-4735 sighed a little and he smirked, “Are we almost finished?” he realized she thought he was the examiner because her eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

“Almost,” he said smoothly and fought a bigger smile as she recognized his voice and sat up fast.

“General Hux! Sir!” she gasped as she struggled to free her ankles from the stirrup and cover herself.

“Calm yourself, AN-4735. I didn’t look,” not that he hadn’t already touched, “I have a few questions to finish up your exam today,” he kept his hands behind his back as he walked around the side of the table to take the examiner’s stool. Hux unfastened the bottom of his uniform jacket so he could sit more comfortably.

Since her _punishment_ , he had not acknowledged her existence any more than he had before. That had been two weeks ago. The first few days, she seemed tense whenever she would come into his chambers to serve his meals, but after that, she seemed to relax back to her usual status. Sadly for her, it was time to discuss it, “Questions, Sir?” he was sure she was well aware that he was not medically trained.

“Yes. Rather simply ones. Just yes or no questions. I expect nothing more than a yes or no answer as well, AN-4735. No reason to elaborate on them unless I specify it after your answer. Is that understood, AN-4735?”

“...Yes, Sir.”

“Very good. Now, the first question, have you had any intimate relations with a man?”

“Sir, I…”

“No, no, no, AN-4735. What do we say? Yes or No.”

He watched the unease form on her face and she pulled her knees together as best she could in the stirrups, “No, Sir.”

“Have you been offered chances to have such relations?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He might have to sort out who these troublemakers might be in the future. It wasn’t terribly important right now, “Have you ever self-satisfied?”

“...” she hesitated, but before he could get a little more firm with her, she choked out the answer, “Yes, Sir.”

Not uncommon, from what he knew. Those that couldn’t manage secret relations often resorted to such things. Hux himself had done so once or twice in the past, mostly just for the experience of knowing what it felt like, “When was the last time?” she glanced over at him and he nodded a little, “You can elaborate on this one.”

“Uh...I’m not...I’m not sure exactly.”

“Guess.”

“...Four...maybe five months ago.”

He nodded again and licked his lips a bit at the thought of it. She was too professional to do such things in her work area. They weren’t given enough bathing time to complete such a task. Her only option would be her bed, but she was not high ranking enough to be granted a private room. Did her roommates endure the sounds she might make while satisfying herself or did she manage to do it quietly? Perhaps they scheduled it. One would sneak back to the shared room at a specified time to cater to herself while the others were away. Hux was tempted to order her to give him a demonstration. There was time for that later though.

“When you do this, do you fantasize about specific men or just the feeling itself?”

Hux could see her trying to figure out what any of this had to do with her health and how best to answer within the limited parameters he was allowing. He could already tell that if she said no, it would be a lie. But he could also tell that if she said yes, it wouldn’t be a complete truth. It was somewhere in the middle and she knew she wasn’t allowed to say ‘sometimes’. He wondered which way she would go, “...Yes, Sir.”

There was no point in asking for names because he wasn’t about to sort through the files to find photos, so he skipped right to the point. Reaching over, he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to turn her head to look at him, “Me?” her eyes were filled with fear and nervousness. If she said no, it might be insulting to him. If she said yes, it could mean disciplinary action for lewd thoughts towards a superior.

“Ye...N…” he did his best not to smile at her nervousness, “...Y-yes, S-s-sir.”

He sat quietly, just keeping his eyes fixed on her face and his fingers tight on her chin. She was breathing deep, her face was warm and a little red, “How did you feel when I disciplined you?” he realized that she would have an impossible time of giving just a yes or no answer to this one, “Feel free to answer in full this time.”

“I...Sir, I just…” she tried to turn her head, but he held fast to her chin, “I didn’t understand what I was being disciplined for. Well, I did, but not the timing. If you had an issue with it, I just don’t understand why I was just being disciplined for it now.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean that. I meant how did you _feel_? Your body, AN-4735.”

They put so little into allowing them to deal with how they felt about things or acknowledging themselves. This was no doubt difficult for someone like herself who had been raised in the First Order, “I’m not…I’m not sure, Sir.”

“We must correct that then,” it would be easy to just do what he wanted and be done with it, but there were certain aspects of what he wanted that required a more willing partner. He could certainly make due with an unwilling one, but it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying, “Let’s get you our of those stirrups and on your stomach.”

“My stomach, Sir?”

“Yes. I’ll need access to your backside again. Now move.”

AN-4735 seemed to remember his yanking her down the last time and started to move a bit more quickly this time. That was good to see. She awkwardly moved on the exam table, trying to turn onto her stomach without rolling off. Eventually, she succeeded. She had to sit with her arms folded under her chin to keep from being even more uncomfortable with her bosom pressing against the table.

Hux stood and moved around slowly. Taking in the sight of her bare legs. Starting at her feet and moving up the strong calves and to her thick thighs. He couldn’t help himself as he reached out and pressed his gloved hands against her thighs. She inhaled sharply and shifted a bit as he gripped the powerful thighs. Even though the flesh dented under his fingers, there were tight muscles in them, “Spread your legs a little,” to which she hesitated and he realized she needed to be taught another lesson about obeying his orders with haste. He gripped her thighs tight and pried them apart, “Do as I say, when I ask,” he punctuated his words by bringing on of his hands up and bringing it down on the tender inside of her thigh.

“Ah!” she gasped loudly at the feeling and he saw her bury her face in her arms.

Smiling to himself, he released her thighs and lowered the stirrups down. She kept her legs bent up at the knees, rather than hanging awkwardly off the end. It allowed him to feel like he was between her legs without having to actually be between them. He stood right at the edge of the table, letting it press into his abdomen, “Try to relax, AN-4735. This isn’t a punishment this time.”

He heard a noise that sounded like some kind of acceptance, but he didn’t really care. He just licked his lips as he brought one of his hands up and swiftly back down on her medical gown covered backside. She yelped and he reached up with his free hand to grab one of her ankles as it threatened to kick out as a natural reaction, “I said to relax. Think about how it feels.”

He brought his hand down again and she jerked again, but not nearly as bad this time. He could feel the sting in his palm and released her ankle to switch hands being used. Instead of just spanking her over the exam gown, he slid his hands back up her thighs and pushed the appalling fabric upwards. AN-4735 started to sit up fast, but he was quicker to push the heel of his palm against the center of her back, “Lie down,” he growled and she went limp back against the table, “Very good.”

Her backside was the same creamy tone as the rest of her body. It was smooth and just tint barely pink where his hand had connected twice. Like her thighs, it was thick but still muscular. He knew the goal was to breed out these thick traits in future generations. But since they still existed, he had no issues with enjoying them.

Hux slapped her backside a little harder. He was starting to get excited. It was going to be difficult to not just open his pants, tug her back a little more on the table, and have his way with her. He would resist though. He had to. He wasn’t going to waste his time on her if he decided she wasn’t capable of satisfying all of his urges, “Tell me how it feels, AN-4735.”

She whimpered lightly as he let another slap land on her soft backside. It was red now, “I don’t...I don’t know, Sir.”

She might not have known, but he did. She didn’t say it hurt. That would have been the most obvious answer, but she couldn’t manage that, “Let’s see…” without warning, he slid one hand off her backside and down between her thighs. He pressed it up into the crevice between her legs and felt his way along her slit for a second time. He felt her body tense and she buried her head down again, “It’s very warm,” he commented before pulling his hand free and inspecting his gloved fingers, “And wet. Tell me, AN-4735, does it feel similar to when you satisfy yourself as I do this to you?”

“I don’t…” she knew she couldn’t keep repeating that and caught herself, “A little...I think, Sir,” she wasn’t saying no.

Sliding his fingers back between her thighs, he dug them into her slit as she squirmed, “When you do it, do you just rub or insert?”

Before she could try to stammer out a response, Hux brought his free hand down on her backside again as he rubbed along her slit with the other, “B-both.”

He smiled and ran his tongue along his lips before rubbing a little harder. She tried to wiggle away from his hand, but she had nowhere to go. He could have continued doing using both hands on her, but he decided to focus on her slit this time. Not that he didn’t give her one last, hard, palm stinging slap that made her cry out, “Ah!”

“Relax, AN-4735. Just enjoy the fact that your superior is pleasuring you. How many people get the honor of that?

Hux was pleased to see that she was attempting to do as he said, but it was her body that was resisting. It was reacting to all of the First Order’s training. Pleasure had no place in their lives. They only received satisfaction by doing their duty to perfection. She felt conflicted in allowing herself to follow his orders.

It didn’t take long for her body’s natural instincts to take over though. After a few moments of rubbing along her slit and toying with the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, she reached up and grabbed the edge of the table and laid her forehead against the cool metal. A soft whimper escaped her lips and he decided to up the intensity.

Rather quickly, he thrust two fingers deep inside of her and she moaned loudly as he went straight into a quick pace. Even though he couldn’t feel her wetness, he was starting to see it. The exam table dotted a little with every fast and hard thrust of his fingers with her wetness. It was messy and he wasn’t fond of messy, but he could tolerate it so long as he kept his gloves on.

He smiled as he felt her hips push back against his hand a few times. Hux felt her body clenching around his fingers as she shivered and cried out again, “Sir!” her wetness soaked his glove and a tiny puddle on the table. She was spent. He could tell as she went a bit limp and panted for every breath.

While aroused himself, he felt satisfied with what he had accomplished today. He pulled free of her body and kept his wet hand up a little as he walked around the table. He knelt down to look her in the face. She was flushed and sweaty. Grabbing her chin with his clean hand, he pushed the sides of her mouth till she opened it a little and he slipped his two wet fingers into her mouth, “Suck,” he ordered and she kept her eyes on him with surprise, but she obeyed, “Very good, AN-4735. Tomorrow, instead of dinner, when you come to my chambers, you’ll undress and layout on the table and wait for me. You won’t attempt to cover yourself, even with your hands. I want your feet on the edge of the table, knees spread wide, and arms straight out at your sides with your palms on the table. Is that understood?”

Hux pulled his fingers from her mouth so she could answer, “Y-yes, Sir.”

With a smirk, he pats her cheek softly, “I’m very pleased with you so far, AN-4735. I always reward those who work well. Keep this up and I may see fit to provide you with a more dignified position,” he was sure she could only think of work-related promotions, but he had something a bit more maternal in mind, “Be on time, AN-4735.”

“I...I will, Sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux had made sure to wipe the table down before he left for his duties that day and he also made sure to have the air cooling in the room turned on. While it was not hard to focus on his duties, because they were his life, any moment there was a lull in what needed to be done, he was thinking about what he was going to do tonight. Thus far, AN-4735 had proven to be receptive to the urges he had. Whether it was because she truly enjoyed them or because she felt obligated, he wasn’t sure, nor did he care too much.

When an end of the day meeting ran longer than expected, he started to wonder if she would be lying motionless on the tabletop, staring at the ceiling, and just waiting for him or if she would be moving about and planning to jump into position the minute she heard the door opening. It would be a lie if Hux said he didn’t hope for the first.

Entering the small room off the side of his sleeping chamber, he forced down the smile on his lips at the sight. AN-4735 was positioned perfectly atop the table. She jerked a little at the sound of the door closing behind him. He wondered if she had worried about his lateness and if someone else might happen to find her. So few had the code to get in, but it wasn’t impossible for some to get in.

He saw her hands twitch. She wanted to cover herself, but she resisted as he walked around the table to stand beside her. Her face was flushed and she averted her eyes from his face, “Eyes on me, AN-4735,” he wouldn’t praise her for being where he wanted her to be. Hux didn’t believe in giving praise to people following orders. He praised them for going beyond his orders and being successful.

As she placed her green eyes back on his face, he started to inspect her. Trailing his eyes down her neck to her chest. Her breasts were heavy, but they didn’t lean too much to the sides. A good sign of the muscle being built up under them holding them in place. Her areolas were a few shades darker than her creamy complexion and were wrinkled a little due to the chill in the room. The chill had also hardened her nipples greatly. The bulk of her breasts were covered in small goose pimples.

He moved to look down her abdomen. It wasn’t as well defined as her female Trooper counterparts, but it was flat and soft looking. It too was covered in the little goosebumps. Next was her pelvis and vagina. He was pleased to see the groomed state of her pubic hair. It was lightly trimmed, but not too short. He liked the look of it. Very neat and tidy.

Walking slowly, he moved to the head of the table to peer between her legs. They were bent up and her feet resting on the edge as he’d ordered. Her knees moved a little as if she were going to close them, but she corrected herself and kept them still. A wise decision on her part. He looked intently at her well-groomed mound. The smirk was hard to hide as he realized the hair just around her slit was damp. The only explanation he could think of was that she was already excited.

“Almost perfect, AN-4735,” he was commenting about her position, not her appearance. Hux could find something physically wrong with every person he met, “Allow me to correct,” he set down the small case he was carrying before reaching out and grabbing her hips and felt her tense under his fingers. He tugged and she scooted down the table a bit. Her backside teetered on the edge of the table now, forcing her legs to crane into a rather uncomfortable position and widening them more, “Perfect.”

He glanced up her body and saw her eyes fixed on him as he’d ordered before. She looked nervous and even a little scared. He didn’t try to alleviate any of her distress though. Instead, he bent down and picked up the case. He’d stopped at a supply room before coming back tonight to pick this up. Setting it on the chair he usually sat at to eat, he opened it and pulled out the restraining strap. They were usually used on those too large or too strong for the standard restraints in the interrogation rooms.

AN-4735’s eyes widened at the sight of the strap as he loosened the cuff, “Just relax, AN-4735,” he said smoothly as he wrapped his hand around the calf of one of her legs and stroked down to her foot, “This is rather simple. I’m going to restrain you to the table. Do you have an issue with that?” once again, he reminded himself that he didn’t need her consent, but he did want it. A wanting partner was a more active partner. He didn’t want her to just lay back motionlessly as he did what wanted. He wanted her involved in the process.

“Sir, I...I don’t…”

“I don’t know is no longer an answer, AN-4735. If you can’t form a proper opinion on what is being done to yourself, then I have no use for you,” they stripped away personal opinion from the First Order. He knew he was asking her to do something they had always told her not to do. She would need to learn how to adjust to his requests fast.

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good,” he pulled her foot up and slipped the cuff over it, pulling the mechanism that fastened it tight around her ankle, “I will ask again. Do you have an issue with this? It is up to you when to tell me to stop.”

As he set her foot back down, he watched her face. She was nervous, scared, and trying her best to form a real thought, “N-no, Sir.”

Pleased with the response, he didn’t say anything more. He just bent over and wrapped the other end of the strap around the table leg and tightened it. He tested it a bit, tugging on the strap to make sure she had no slack. Satisfied, he moved to do the same to her other leg. Once done, he rested his hands on top of her knees and moved them a little. They could still touch together if she wanted them to, but her feet weren’t able to close.

Picking up the third strap, he moved to the side of the table and slipped the cuff around her wrist, “Raise your arms up above your head,” she responded quickly and did as he ordered. Hux adjusted the position of it to better lash her to the leg of the table on that end. He moved around to do the same to her other arm.

Standing back, he admired his work. It was a simple act to restrain someone, but the sight of this was beautiful. Her cream colored body held down to the shined, silvery colored table top with the black straps was a good image. Licking his lips, he moved to the top of the table behind her head. She tried her best to crane her head back to continue his orders of keeping her eyes on him, “You may look away, AN-4735,” he allowed and she rested her head back down more comfortably.

It was nice to look down her body from this position. The table was just the right size for her. Her head was just an inch or two from the top and her backside teetering at the bottom. Leaning over, letting his body shadow her head, he wrapped his fingers around her breasts. They were heavy and thick. He could feel the hardness of her nipples through his gloves. She gasped softly as he pinched the hard buds between his fingers. He could have been more gentle with her to start with, but he saw no point in that. Instead, he pinched them rather aggressively and even started to tug them upwards. She let out a small painful sound as he tugged. Her back arched as she tried to move up with him to lessen the pull, but she was limited in her movements.

The moment he released them, she fell back on the table and he wasted no time in grabbing them up again. AN-4735 whined pitifully below him, but she never requested he stop. So he didn’t. He continued to pinch and pull at the buds till they were bright red against the color of his gloves. Satisfied, he walked to the side of the table and leaned over her body again. This time, he brought his face down and wrapped his lips around one of the red buds. She whined and strained against the straps as he bit down on it. Releasing his teeth, he immediately sucked on it hard. She squirmed, but he was undeterred as he sucked and toyed with her nipple.

Pulling back, Hux inspected her nipple. It was definitely a little larger than her other one. The color was different too. Redder. Like a throbbing, sore redness. It just wouldn’t do to have them so uneven. Moving slowly, he dragged his fingers along her body as he walked around to lean over her other breast. Hux provided it with the same treatment before standing back to admire his work again. She was shivering, her face bright red, and her nipples were practically glowing. Pleased with himself, he smiled before walking back to the chair and pulling the fifth strap from the case. He folded it in half and letting most of the slack hang out one side of his hand and the loop out the other.

“I’ve always been rather fond of uniform stripes, AN-4735. There’s something about perfect lines that is just so alluring. A perfect line. Just in order. Nothing can really compare to it,” he didn’t expect her to respond, “The thickness of the line doesn’t matter, just that it’s perfect.”

“Sir…”

Hux didn’t allow her to finish her thought. Whatever it was didn’t matter. Instead, he quickly brought the strap up and swung it down. He didn’t put near as much force into it as he had with spanking her, but it connected with her abdomen with a hard sound. The shock caused her to scream. She arched off the table and struggled hard to roll off it, but the straps held her tight. He grabbed her hip hard and forced her back down to the table, “Do not move, AN-4735!” he snapped, “Oh...just look at that line,” he exclaimed with a hint of passion in his voice as he leaned down and watched the skin raise on her stomach, “Isn’t that just lovely?”

He listened to her little whimpers, but he focused on the mark he had made. It was so much nicer looking than a handprint. Reaching over, he ran his fingers over the red, raised skin. While he preferred to keep his gloves on, he wanted to feel more closely. Biting the fingertip of his glove, he tugged it off before reaching out again. The marked skin was hot. Feeling the raised edge and how different the temperatures were between the unmarked skin and marked skin was very satisfying, “What do you think, AN-4735? Do you think I can hit the exact same spot again? I have very good aim,” he mused as he stood back up.

“N-no…”

He frowned heavily. She didn’t even bother to address his title properly in her whimper, “Let’s see then,” he growled before bringing the strap down again. It missed its mark by barely a centimeter. It laid flat on her stomach but didn’t line up perfectly over the previous one. She screeched again, but instead of trying to roll away, she just tossed her head from side to side. He saw tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, “Hmmmm...pity. Still, it made a nice second line,” he ran his bare fingers over the new mark, “I’m starting to feel a bit peckish after all of this.”

Hux made his way back to the chair and set the last strap back into it before moving it to the floor. He licked his lips as he slipped his glove back on, unbutton the bottom of his coat, and settled into the chair. It scratched against the floor as he scooted it forward, “Dinner is served. I do hope it tastes as well as your other meals,” teasing was generally beyond him, it was entirely out of character for him, but he was feeling in a pleasant mood suddenly.

He doubted she had any idea what it was he had planned. It was not likely a thought that would have ever naturally appeared in her head. She didn’t even attempt to look down at him, still dealing with the pain. He slid his arms under her bent knees and held onto her legs as he leaned forward and buried his face against her slit.

AN-4735 gasped in shock as he latched his lips around her clit and sucked as hard as he had on her nipple. Her hips raised, but he moved his head with them, not allowing her to escape his mouth. Hux ravished her nether region viciously. He sucked one of her lips into his mouth and bit into it. Tugging and pulling at it till she was whining and whimpering constantly. Her body was shaking hard. It made the messy process easier as he dug his tongue into her slit to know he was being successful.

Hux didn’t make any sounds as he _fed_. He was never one to talk while he ate. He opened his mouth a little wider as he tensed his tongue and drove it into her opening. She whined more and her hips twitched as he thrust the muscle as deep as possible. Her taste filled his mouth as she cried out. It was a very light taste. He had only done this a few times before and he felt that AN-4735 tasted the best. A moment, later, he finally sat back, his arms still wrapped around her legs as he licked his lips clean.

Standing, he ran his hands down the front of his coat to straighten it out. He nudged against the bulge in his pants as he fixed his clothing. Once again, he was tempted to take what he really wanted. Looking over her limp, spent flushed body; he felt he deserved it. Twice already, he had brought her to completion. Was it really fair for him to deny himself once again? She was obviously suitable for his needs and he could start the process of siring his child.

Though he remembered once she was with child, he wouldn’t be able to do these sorts of things. She would have to be protected. His enemies would have her assassinated if it were found out what was in her womb. She would have to be kept close and sheltered until the baby was born. He couldn’t risk being too rough on her body either. Once his seed was planted, he would have to be gentle.

Sighing to himself, he resigned to another night without claiming her. He still had a few things he wanted to do before rewarding her with the gift of being the mother of the next Hux generation.

Vansic Hux.

That’s what he would name his son. It would be a son.

Hux moved around quietly as he unfastened the straps and slipped them off her limbs. He set them away in their box before moving back to her. She was still lying still on the table. Her eyes were soaked with tears and she was panting hard. The marks on her flesh were still bright red and her nipples were still hard and puffed. Reaching over, he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look up at him, “You did well, AN-4735. You performed well beyond what I expected,” he praised her softly before stroking his fingers down her cheek.

He helped her rise to a sitting position, her body was still shaking. Hux knew how to be gentle when it was absolutely necessary. He knew he had put a lot on her tonight and he knew that in order for her to continue providing for him in the future, he couldn’t let her break fully. She needed to break for him, but her mind still needed to be intact, “Relax, AN-4735. We’re done tonight,” he said soothingly as he sat on the edge of the table next to her.

An arm slid around her shoulders and he tugs her to lay against his chest. Somehow, she felt hot and cold at the same time. His gloved fingers stroked her short hair softly as her breathing slowed to a steady pace, “There we go. It’s better now,” he released her and she sat up straight, her arms moving to cover herself. He allowed it for the time being, “Now, tell me how you felt about what we did, AN-4735? Remember, I don’t know is no longer an answer.”

She was quiet for a long time and he didn’t push for a quick answer. He wanted her to understand her own feelings about it, not just spout of the answer he wanted, “...Sir...it hurt. All of it. It was very...intense,” her voice was low and shaky.

“Then why did you not tell me to stop? I gave you that option.”

Again, she was quiet for longer than he wished, but he allowed for it once more, “I didn’t want it to stop,” her voice was still low, but it wasn’t filled with the same nervousness, “I’ve never...felt anything so...intense before,” which was surprising to hear considering even without being a Trooper, she would have been put through very strenuous training sessions.

“I’m pleased to hear that, AN-4735. In the future, I want you positioned on this table every night. Our sessions will become progressively more intense and intimate. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

Hux leaned over and kissed her softly on the temple, “Dress and leave.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sir! More!” she cried out as he brought the belt down across her backside. She pulled and tugged against the restraints that kept her bound to the table. She had spent every night for the past month strapped to his dinner table in various positions. Tonight, she was face down on the table, her arms hung over the edge and a strap connected them together through the bottom of the table. Her legs were spread wide, but not held in place. Rather, there was a strap around her waist that held her to the table by wrapping around the bottom as well. He stood between her spread legs to keep them from closing.

He still hadn’t taken her. There were still things he wanted to do the past month, but he was slowly dwindling those things down. Tonight, he planned for the most intense of things he could think of. It didn’t involve quite as much physical intensity as he had been putting on her lately, but he knew this would prove that she was ready for more. That didn’t mean he was going forgo a chance to play with her before getting to that.

Rather than submitting to her request for more, he unfolded the belt and started to fit it back in his pants, “No more tonight, AN-4735,” he stated plainly. Her backside was bright red and littered with the marks his belt made. He stroked them lightly before running his hand up her spine. She whimpered softly and squirmed under his touch. While he didn’t intend on scaring her, he had been a bit overly eager one night their first week and whipped her harder than he meant to. He’d simply lost his usual control. Her shoulders still bore the marks from it. Hux didn’t believe it was his fault. It was that insufferable Force user. That completely useless performer of sorcery that Supreme Leader Snoke forced him to deal with. The other man had upset him so and he took it out on AN-4735. She hadn’t complained.

As usual, she was barely teetering on the edge of the table. He pressed forward, pushing the bulge in his pants against her backside. Just because he had been denying himself release, didn’t mean he couldn’t get some satisfaction. He thrust up against her while holding onto her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other. He enjoyed the friction for a moment. Letting his underwear and pants rub against his member as he pushed against her. It was getting painfully difficult to continue on as he had been. Hux needed to have her soon. He couldn’t make due like this much longer.

Even now, it was hard to make himself stop. He wanted to keep humping against her backside till he finished, not even caring how it would soil his clothing. Quickly he brought one of his hands to his pants and started unfastening them. He felt his restraint slipping away. Another confrontation with Ren today had frustrated him to this point. Control was getting further and further from his mind as he freed himself from the confines of his pants and started thrusting against her again. She didn’t tell him to stop. She whimpered and moaned softly. She wouldn’t resist if he decided to take her now.

Hux managed to regain his control and focus though. He pulled back fast, panting a little as he fell back on the chair and quickly started pushing himself back into his pants. She said something, but he wasn’t paying attention to her. He was breathing heavy and trying to calm his body down.

Once he felt calm enough, he slowly stood back up and walked around the table to lean down in front of her face, “You’ve done so well, AN-4735. I am very pleased with the progress you have made this month,” he stroked her cheek softly. Hux always made sure to praise her after their sessions together. She earned his praise and he felt good giving it to her. She had exceeded his expectations thus far. He also made sure to be gentle and soft with her when they were finished. To help calm her shaking body and calm her breathing. He kissed her forehead lightly before continuing, “I have something new for you to do though.”

“Yes, Sir,” she didn’t even ask. She just agreed. Which is what he wanted. If she still felt the same way in the morning, he would feel ready to move forward with the next part of his plan.

“I’m going to leave you here tonight. Unrestrained, but you are not to speak or move. You are going stay right here on this table. Not a whimper or whisper from you all night. You will not soil yourself on my table either, AN-4735. You hold yourself. Is this all clear?”

He could see the confusion on her face. She was trying to figure out what this could mean and why she had to do it. He’d allowed her to start having thoughts and opinions of her own and she was taking well to it, but in the end, he still expected her to obey, “What about my duties, Sir? And I don’t understand what this is for?”

“Your duty is to the First Order, AN-4735 and I am the First Order. Your duty will always be to me first,” he cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, “The only thing you need to understand, is that this is a test of loyalty, AN-4735. I need to know that you can follow my orders, no matter what they are. Does laying on a table all night really sound so difficult to you? Perhaps I was wrong about you and I should seek out someone else.”

“N-No, Sir,” she sounded panicked at the idea of being replaced. That pleased him, “I can do it, Sir.”

“If you’re successful, I think a reward will be in order. Something very, very special,” he would be gifting her with himself and the chance to mother a future leader.

“It makes me feel good to serve and please you, Sir.”

Hux smiled, “As it should,” the red-headed man moved around to unfasten her restraints and put them back into their box before he started from the room, “Remember, AN-4735, no moving. No talking. Understood?”

She nodded, leaving her body draped over the table top. No even vocally responding to him, which made him smile again, “Very good.”

Leaving her in the chilled room, he waited for the door to close behind him before walking to the small stand next to his bed and picking up the video tablet up. He flicked the screen on and was greeted with the sight of AN-4735 spread out on the table. He would remove the camera once tonight was finished. No reason to leave it there and risk others patching it by mistake. She squirmed a little to get comfortable, but she didn’t really move.

“Mmmm…” he licked his lips as he reached down and rubbed the front of his pants. Hux had to stop himself again. To painfully let the feeling recede as he turned the tablet off.

There were other things he had to look into before turning in for the night. Calming himself, he made his way to the medical ward. The examiner was waiting for him. They had an appointment, “Good evening, General Hux.”

“Straight to business,” he had no reason to beat around the bush, “I have four women I would like to start in the breeding program, but we will be taking a different route this time. We’re looking for a larger successful impregnation rate.”

“Yes, of course, Sir. It is what we always strive for in the program.”

Hux could have just sent AN-4735 in here on her own, but that might alert others to her carrying his child and he couldn’t have that. Instead, he’d picked out three other women and they would all go through the same treatments. They would all be paired, but unfortunately, the orders would never reach the one assigned to AN-4735. She would be left with a fertility treated body, ready for ovulation and impregnation, but no mate. It left him open to bury his seed in her womb during one of their dinner sessions, “We only want the women pairing during their ovulation cycle. In the past, we left it completely up to chance, but it’s time to start using more medically sound methods.”

“I agree, Sir. Perhaps, though, it would be best to just do an artificial insemination during their ovulation cycle and cut out pairings completely.”

Hux knew that was true. It was what he would prefer the First Order to move to, but he wanted AN-4735 for himself. He wanted to feel himself inside of her and get the satisfaction out of claiming her, “We are working towards that, but for now, we would like to test just these four women.”

“Of course, Sir,” the other man wouldn’t put up a fight about it.

“What are some ways our men can increase their chances of impregnating their mates?” the information would be passed along to the three men who would be with the other women, but he mostly wanted it for himself. Once she was ready, he wanted everything in his favor.

“Well, Sir, nothing is completely medically sound, but there are always theories.”

“I would like to hear those.”

The man nodded lightly, “Health is always an important one, but there is no issue with that here. Tracking ovulation cycles, which is what we’re doing. Once we know the fertility window, it is recommended to have intercourse at least once a day, every other day, for a few days before and after the window. More often does not hurt the chances, but it can cause a lower sperm count. Best for the male to save up his sperm during those off days to allow a larger delivery,” that made sense and he was sure he was more than well built up after this past month, “Keeping a check on the temperature of the male genitalia can be important as well, Sir. A cooler temperature is better for sperm count,” not a big issue with the climate of the base planet and the cooler temperatures he preferred for the base itself, he didn’t see a problem, “Sperm count and testosterone levels are the highest in the mornings, so that is the best time to have intercourse.”

“Anything else?” none of it sounded difficult to manage.

“Medically, no. There are non-medical theories too.”

“Explain them,” he wanted every possible chance to fill her womb as quickly as possible.

“Mostly just positioning. Keep the female on her back and her hips elevated. There are also ideas that a woman reaching completion can help too. Something about opening the cervix more. But these are not medically relevant, Sir.”

Hux nodded, “Very good.”

“Shall I send out the list to start exams in the morning, Sir?”

That was how it would normally go, but Hux couldn’t allow that this time. One male Trooper was not going to receive his orders and be harshly punished for it when pairing time came and he was a no-show for his duties, “No. I’ll be handling this project personally. I will deliver the orders myself.”

The examiner nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“And do keep this quiet. Till we have results, I don’t want this discussed with anyone. Is that understood?”

“Of course, Sir. Not a word.”

The examiner was dismissed and he raised the tablet up, flicked the screen on, and was greeted with the same image as before. AN-4735 was still laid out on the table. He knew she was still awake because her legs were bent up in the air to stretch them a little. He had told her not to move, but he could forgive small movements like that. It didn’t appear that she had moved in any other way. Eventually, she would either find a way to sleep or she would be awake all night.

Hux felt proud of himself. This was going to be added to the list of successful accomplishments in his life. One day, he would be Supreme Leader and his son would be the new General. They would have complete control of the First Order and all would be right in the galaxy. Ren would be a thing of the past and AN-4735, if she was still alive, would get the private knowledge as she continued to trudge away in the kitchens that her son was a General. He decided her true reward would be to live. He wouldn’t toss her away till it was absolutely necessary. So long as she kept her mouth shut, she would get to live. A good leader knew when to allow for kindness and getting to live was the greatest kindness he could offer someone.

Turning the screen off, he made his way around the base to inform the three other women of their exam in the mornings and the three men as well. They were randomly chosen. Just the first on the lists he accessed. Their success was unnecessary. They were just his cover to keep AN-4735’s pregnancy unquestionable. To keep the eyes of those he had crossed to get to his current position away from his future child.

Hux always tried to think ten steps ahead of everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux could plan ahead all he wanted and believe himself ten steps ahead, but he couldn’t control what a human body did. He could try his best to, but it wasn’t wholly his or anyone’s decision.

“Sir, we have a bit of an immediate issue with your new project?” he hadn’t expected to see the examiner so soon. The girls had only just been tested a day ago.

“And what might that be?”

“Well, it seems one of the females is already in an ovulation cycle. If you would like to keep her in the program, we should alert her partner immediately and have them start,” pairings were like a ritual. The two would be given set times to meet in a pairing room, do what needed to be done, and go back about their duties. They had thirty minutes each session, “Or we can remove her from this cycle.”

“Which one is it?”

Hux’s usual frown sunk deeper as the other man looked at the report and listed off her name, “AN-4735. She seems to be halfway through her cycle,” Hux was silent. Staring at the other man long enough to seem to cause distress, “Sir? What would you like us to do? Her partner didn’t report for his exam, but we may have to forgo it and simply hope for the best if you would like her to continue.”

“How long would it be until her next cycle?”

“It can vary greatly from woman to woman, Sir. A full cycle is twenty-eight days. It could be a full month before she is ready again.”

Hux couldn’t wait another month. He could start having his way with her just for the pleasure of it, but he was ready to start the impregnating process. He didn’t want to wait another month. The longer he kept taking her to his room for long sessions, the more people would start to notice. He wasn’t about to go about trying to find a new female. AN-4735 had proven to be more than suitable.

“Leave her in the program for now. I shall handle this myself.”

The examiner nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Once the other man left, he got up from his seat quick and paced the room a bit. It was the middle of the day. He knew what he needed to do if he wanted his best chances of impregnating her, but that would mean abandoning his post for the next few days. That simply wasn’t an acceptable option. But waiting possibly another month wasn’t an option either. His body simply couldn’t handle that. He had put too much work into AN-4735 to let it go. The future of the First Order was just as important as the present. The future was himself and his son. This couldn’t end now and he couldn’t wait another month.

Pulling up his schedule for the next few days, he reviewed it carefully. He could have the four girls quarantined under the guise of needing to make sure they weren’t breaking protocol by having relations outside of the program. That would take AN-4735 out of her duties without question. There was just a matter of getting time in with her beyond just their usual nightly sessions. He wanted and needed more time than that.

Hux never truly had ‘free time’. He was expected to be on-duty constantly. His schedule was more of a rough outline. There was any number of things that could change it on a daily basis and there was never any warning to Supreme Leader Snoke calling on him. All he could do was hope for the best.

“Captain Phasma,” he called out over the communicator, “I need AN-8239, AN-4735, GN-9345, and GN-5621 put into quarantine rooms immediately.

“Yes, Sir,” she responded, “Is there an infection?” she was allowed questions. So few were.

“No. They are part of the new breeding program and I need them quarantined to ensure their treatments are not interfered with from outside relations.”

“Of course, Sir. Separate rooms or shared?”

“Separate. Let me know once they’ve been quarantined.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Reviewing his schedule again, he could still fit in their nightly sessions if he wanted. The quarantine rooms would be less soundproof than his private room though. All there would be was a bed and not even a comfortable one. Hux supposed he would just have to make due with that. The examiner had said that it was best to try in the mornings. If he woke early enough, that wouldn’t be an issue. She was in the middle of her cycle, so he had two or three days left. He would have preferred to follow the every other day plan, but he’d already missed time. Once in the morning and once in the evening. That’s all he’d be able to manage, he realized. It would just have to do.

As the day went, he refocused on his duty. It wasn’t hard to. The First Order was his life and would always come first. It wasn’t till Phasma sent word that the four women had been set up in their new rooms and were awaiting further orders. Eventually, he would need to figure something out for the other three women. Perhaps once his few days with AN-4735 were finished and she was properly impregnated, he could just release them and state he was scrapping the whole project. If he was lucky, another would enter her cycle and he could just send whatever hapless Trooper was chosen to be her mate in there. Either way, it would work out. It had to.

Before heading to the room she was being kept in, he pressured a security officer into stopping the monitorings of all four rooms and the corridor outside. He didn’t need anyone seeing him. He stated that the girls were undergoing pairings and just like executions, those who were requested for it deserved their identities kept private. Hux was amazed at how easy all of this really was. He supposed that it was his status that made it so easy.

As he made his way, he thought back over the past month. He thought about how her body felt and responded to him. Trying to get himself ready as quickly as possible as he made his way there. The way she had learned to beg him for more. How she was flawless in giving him what he asked for. All the lines he’d left on her body with various objects. AN-4735 had been impressive at everything, but particularly outside of their sessions. When she realized he was skipping his evening meals for their sessions, she automatically compensated by changing the food he received in his other meals. She ensured that everything was balanced for calories and nutrition to make up for lacking his final meal of the day. He pleasured her orally or manually every evening.

Hux didn’t feel it was ungrateful to ask for something in return for all he had given her. Pleasure and personal opinions. Those were pricey things these days.

The door opened and she popped up fast from the pitiful bed. This dull, grey, lifeless room was certainly not what he had in mind, but he would make it work, “Sir!” the door slid shut behind him and he began unbuttoning his coat, “I tried to tell them I had to serve your dinner, but they wouldn’t listen,” she tried to make excuses, “They won’t tell me what I’m being held for.”

“I asked you to be held,” he admitted as he pulled the coat off and laid it out on the end of the bed, “Time for your reward for being so obedient.”

“I still don’t understand, Sir.”

“Let me explain then,” he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, sliding one of his hands under her chin and pulling her face closer to his own, “I’m going to be the first man you have relations with, AN-4735. I’m going to have you every morning and every evening for the next few days. The medics say you are currently fertile and I intend on you carrying my child. I’m giving you the honor of having me and being the mother of my son,” he was already working his belt free as he spoke, “Now, undress and lay back.”

She didn’t react in the immediate manner she usually did. Instead, she stared at him, mouth gaping open, and eyes wide, “Sir...I…”

“Unless you’re going to thank me, you should be doing as I ordered, AN-4735,” he had no plans to undress fully. Not because he had an issue with it, but because time was limited. He couldn’t be in here for too long.

She was still hesitating though, “Sir, I’m not sure I can do this…”

As much as he hated it, he knew he was going to have to coax her through this. Hux had hoped she would be delighted to hear this news, not nervous and anxious about it, “What is it you are not sure about? Your ability to lay on your back? It’s really not that difficult, AN-4735.”

“I’m not...I’m not worthy, Sir.”

So that was it. Hux was much more prepared to handle something of that, “No. No, you’re not,” he admitted, “But I have chosen you carefully. You are the most worthy out of the available options. I’m giving you this honor. This is not something you should be having trouble accepting, AN-4735. You have been loyal not just to the First Order, but to me. Loyal and obedient. You understand your place and you have been receptive to my needs,” he would need to find ways to continue using her while she bore his child. Hux knew he couldn’t have her laying on a table all night and he certainly couldn’t whip her across the abdomen. But there were other things. Things he planned to use in great volumes, “Do you understand the honor I’m giving you?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now stand up and undress for me,” AN-4735 obeyed this time. She got up slowly and started stripping off her uniform. He’d never actually seen her remove her clothes. She was always already nude when he came in for the night, “A little more slowly,” he ordered as she started pushing the top of her jumpsuit down. Hux licked his lips as the suit bunched around her waist and bent over to unlace her boots. She kicked them off before removing the belt from around her waist, “Give me that,” he held his hand out and she set the belt into it, “Good, keep going,” he ordered and she pushed the suit down her legs. She stood there for a moment in her undergarments. Hux reached out with his free hand and grabbed her hip, “Come here.”

AN-4735 stepped forward and he leaned in to bury his face against her still cloth covered crotch. He inhaled deeply. She still smelled clean. It was warm too. Groaning softly, he reached up and tugged her underwear down. Leaning in more, he nuzzled against the well-groomed hair before slipping his tongue into her slit. He’d done this several times, but she’d always been down on the table. AN-4735 didn’t seem to know how to handle it standing. She nearly collapsed and he had to grab her to keep her from hitting the floor.

He threw her down on the bed and quickly finished working his pants open and freeing himself. He was already hard. This was a need that had been building in him for some time now. He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to. It would be too difficult to stop himself again. She was still wearing her bra, but he would deal with that in a moment. Instead, he grabbed up her wrists with one hand and looped her belt around them. He pulled it snug, “Put your arms above your head,” she obeyed and he next went for the bra. Hux grabbed the center of it and pulled until it ripped and she gasped. The flimsy, standard issue fabric was easily torn.

Grabbing one of her soft breasts in his hand, he slapped it hard with his other hand. She cried out and he reminded himself that he couldn’t allow her to be too loud, “You must restrain yourself, AN-4735. Keep yourself quiet,” he could have just not done the things that made her the loudest, but he was selfish and wanted those things too. She nodded as he slapped her breast again. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lower lip hard. He provided the same treatment to her other breast, “Are you ready for the honor of me having you, AN-4735?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” she stammered softly. Her chest moving fast as her breathing quickened. Her face already flushed.

“Remember, keep your voice down. If you can’t, I shall have to quiet it for you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux could have taken it slowly, but he had done nothing slow with her. He saw no point in doing so now. Best to continue on as they always had.That in mind, he grabbed the base of his length and positioned himself between her thighs. He pressed against her opening, as he had done many times with his fingers and tongue. Without warning, he thrust forward. Burying himself to the hilt in one motion.

AN-4735 screamed loudly. Not near as loud as she had the first time he hit her with a restraining strap, but well beyond what he was expecting. He enjoyed the tight feeling as his length was enclosed within her body. It was almost enough to distract him from her scream, but not enough. She had to be punished, “AN-4735, I’m disappointed,” he growled before backhanding her hard. She whimpered and he started thrusting against her body. It was hot and damp inside of her. Hux found it extremely pleasant, “Keep your voice down.”

Her cheek was already red from his hit. Small tears leaked from her eyes, but she managed to keep quiet as he picked up the pace. Hux was losing control for the first time in a long time. He just wanted to get everything he could out of this. The bed frame creaked under the force of his thrusts, “Look at me, AN-4735,” he growled as he placed a hand on her hip to help thrust and the other went to her chin, forcing her eyes to look up at him, “Are you enjoying your superior giving you this gift?”

“Y-y-yes, Sir…” her stammer wasn’t from fear or nerves. She couldn’t talk right for the force of her body being bounced against the mattress.

It wasn’t enough for him though. Hux needed more.

The hand on her chin slid down to her throat and his other hand went up to join it. He gripped his strong fingers around her throat tightly. Her eyes went wide and she even reached up to touch his hands as he gripped a little tighter. He could feel her pulse racing under his fingertips. It was beautiful to watch her face slowly start to redden more, “That’s it, AN-4735, that’s it. Please me. Please your General,” he groaned through gritted teeth.

Her fingers clenched around his a little as her face went redder. He could kill her right now. Not that anyone would say anything if he just walked into the kitchen and shot her on any given day, but there was something about being able to do it right now and in this matter that Hux couldn’t resist. It was very erotic.

She must have been enjoying it as well because he felt her clench around him and he groaned more loudly. She shivered and squirmed under him. He buried himself inside of her and rolled his hips a little as he came. Immediately, he released her throat and she inhaled deeply as he grabbed the pillow out from under her head. He pulled free of her and slapped her hip to get her to raise it. Hux crammed the pillow under her backside to keep her hips elevated, “Don’t move. Stay right there.”

Breathing heavy, he sat back and admired her for a moment. Her throat had the indents of his fingers, her face was bright red, and her slit was soaking wet. Nothing was leaking out, that he could see, which pleased him. He was sure she would be pregnant from this. That he didn’t _have_ to take her again if he didn’t want to. Hux was that sure of himself and his sperm, but he knew better than to not have a backup plan.

Sliding off the bed, he moved to stand next to her head. He reached down and grabbed the strap of the belt holding her wrists together and tugged a little, “Turn your head,” she obeyed without question, but she was still catching her breath, “Open your mouth and clean me.”

Her eyes looked up at him with confusion, “What, Sir?”

“Clean yourself off of my cock,” he went a little blunter with it, “Open your mouth so I can soak it in your throat and clean it off.”

Slowly, she opened her mouth, “Wider, AN-4735,” as she did, he grabbed the base of his going limp member and brought it to her lips. Thrusting forward, he pushed it into her mouth and she gagged a little, “Clean it off with your tongue. Enjoy the taste of it,” it took her a moment, but she managed to move her tongue along it. It wasn’t as satisfying as he had hoped it would be. It was something he would have to work on with her.

Sighing, he removed himself from her mouth and fixed himself back into his pants before loosening the belt around her wrists, “Keep your hips up for at least an hour. Then you may dress and sleep. I’ll be back in the morning and we’ll do this again. I expect you to be ready to receive me, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

There was no aftercare tonight. He was spent and didn’t have the energy or time for it. She would have to soothe herself tonight. He left her laying on the bed and headed to his own chambers to settle in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-4735 was sound asleep in his bed. He looked her over once more before getting dressed for the day. He ran his fingers down her tear stained cheek. They were tears of pleasure. She’d passed out soon after their session last night and not bothered to clean herself up. There were always tears when she gagged. It was unavoidable. His fingers dragged through her hair. It had got longer in the past few months from the hormones coursing through her and the vitamins she was taking. He stroked her lightly scarred shoulder. There were a few newer marks, but nothing major.

Hux grabbed the thin blanket and pulled it up over her body. Covering her swollen stomach. He had been right in assuming he had managed to impregnate her the first time. Mostly because he lost his other chances to be with her during her cycle and had been furious about it. The only thing that removed his anger was the announcement from the medical examiners that she was indeed pregnant.

Immediately, he had her relieved of her duties. It meant the loss of her cooking, which was preferred among the higher ranking officers, but he didn’t care. Her safety, until that baby came out, was the most important thing to him right now other than his direct duties to the First Order. He moved her to his private chambers and had the door codes changed. His room couldn’t even be exited without the code being entered. She was essentially trapped inside since he didn’t allow her the new code.

The only other person he entrusted with the knowledge of her condition was one of the lead medics. The medic attended to all of her needs and even brought meals for her. He was under orders to give her the best of care. That nothing was to be wasted in ensuring a flawless pregnancy. Hux wouldn’t accept that it was impossible to ensure such a thing, even as the medic tried to explain that every pregnancy was different and it was hard to tell what would happen. He swore that if anything happened to the baby, he would personally execute the man.

Thus far, five months into it, things had gone swimmingly.

Almost all of her weight gain had been to her stomach and the medic said it was time to determine the gender. Hux felt that was a waste. He wouldn’t accept anything less than a son. They could have done the test sooner to find out the gender, but he had put it off. Partly because he was so sure of the outcome and partly because he was worried to find out he might be wrong, not that he would admit that part.

Today was an important day. After several days of stress dealing with Ren and a traitorous Trooper, he was ready for some good news. He would get confirmation of his son’s gender and they were firing the weapon today. He was going to prove once and for all to Supreme Leader Snoke that Ren was not needed. Once the moody Force user was deemed worthless, he would slowly begin his rise into Supreme Leader Snoke’s position. His goal was to have it before the baby was born. It was ambitious and he dared not speak it to anyone. Snoke had spies everywhere. He was sure his Leader was well aware of the pregnant state of AN-4735. He was also sure that Snoke would be more than willing to use AN-4735 before she gave birth as a way to control him and then the baby itself after it’s birth just the same. He needed Leader Snoke out of the way soon.

He would have liked to have AN-4735 out with the others to witness the first run of the weapon. Allowing his son to be a part of it, even if he wasn’t born yet. But that would expose her physical state to all. That was something that could never be done. He would just have to command his army and watch the test fire of the weapon on his own. Proud of the fact that this was the legacy he was creating. A legacy of technology and not of sorcery.

He dressed and made his way out. Today was the day he proved to everyone that he was more than deserving of his title and that he deserved more in life. That he would surpass all challenges in his life and mow down anyone who stood in his path with brute force. There was nothing that could protect any system from the weapon he had created. They would know his might. The might of the First Order. In a year, his son would be by his side. His everlasting legacy. He would be sitting on a throne and giving orders to his child someday. General Vansic Hux would be commanding the armies of the First Order under the rule of Supreme Leader Armitage Hux.

These thoughts fueled him as he took his place in front of the massive crowd of Stormtroopers. Right now, all that stood in his way was about to be wiped out, “Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance,” his amplified voice echoed through the mountains, “This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!”

Everyone turned to face away from him all at once. The sound of their organized stomps echoed louder than his voice. It made him feel good. All of this was his doing. He had worked so hard to get to this day. He had forced AN-4735 to listen to his short speech for days, never knowing when he would actually get to say it. Now it was happening and it was all because of Ren’s failures and his own successes.

“FIRE!” he shouted.

The ground rumbled and it sounded as if the planet would rip itself apart. They had never tested the weapon in any capacity before. There was always a possible chance that it wouldn’t work with life-ending results. It could tear the planet into pieces and kill them all. That was a chance that Hux had been willing to take. He was sure it could not fail.

Then the red beam shot into the sky, he smiled wide, his eyes lit up with the glow. Even this far away, a wave of heat could be felt rolling across the troops. It was incredible. He had successfully taken down everyone in his path to this position. He had successfully impregnated AN-4735 on his first try. Now he had successfully launched their greatest weapon to take down their only enemy. Today was a culmination of everything he had worked so hard for in life.

Supreme Leader Snoke would want a report of the damage the weapon actually managed. Ren had been sent off on a mission of his own. To find the last Jedi. Hux didn’t care much about that. He would succeed where Ren would fail. The Jedi were of no concern to him. Only the destruction of the New Republic. That was now done. All that was left was to weed out the Resistance and squash it.

As he moved to the command room and got a progress report of the weapon’s target, there was a shiver that ran down his spine. One of pleasure. Seeing the exact power and strength of the weapon he had worked so hard to have built was almost erotic in the sense of satisfaction it brought him. AN-4735 would bear the brunt of this feeling later on. He would have his way with her against his bed while exclaiming his success of the weapon. She would praise him for his might and strength while telling him why she was unworthy to be so close to him. He would tell her that she was right and that she should continue to remember the honor he was allowing her.

Hux had to remind himself not to think too heavily on that, lest he is unable to move out from behind the control panel without embarrassment.

While direct viewing of the destruction of the Hosian system was impossible, they could still see the impact. The bright lights in the sky as several planets all at once turned into pocket novas. Then all of a sudden there was nothing. Not a blip on any navigating system that anything existed in that section of the galaxy. It was just...gone. He had done that. He had erased life. He had wiped out insects and he would replace them with the life flowing through the First Order.

Another shiver of excitement rolled down his spine. If it weren’t for knowing he needed to report to Supreme Leader Snoke, he would have rushed to his chambers and had his way with AN-4735 this moment. Running his fingers over her swollen belly as he thought about the life he had snuffed out and the life he was creating. Knowing there was no one better to restore order to the galaxy than himself. This was his destiny.

But once again, he had to calm himself and keep his composure.

“Sir, everything was a success,” someone spoke to him, but he was too in his own mind to focus on who it was. It didn’t matter who they were. Just their words. Of course, it was a success. There had never been a doubt in his mind that it wouldn’t be. This was the start of a new course for the First Order. One that left Ren and his sorcery in the past where it belonged. That would start the downfall of Leader Snoke and the rise of Leader Hux.

Hux felt his body surge with confidence. When Ren failed to find the location of the last Jedi, he would come back to the base as a disgrace. He would have to admit to Supreme Leader Snoke that he was a failure. That the only option to wiping out the Resistance was the weapon he had built. It brought a small smile to his face as he thought about Supreme Leader Snoke ordering Ren to do as Hux said. That the Force user would be under his command rather than equal to him.

The first few things he was going to do was get rid of that helmet, have the man donning a Stormtrooper uniform, cut his hair, put him in low-level training groups. He would have to work his way back up the ladder. He wouldn’t be given special treatment for his temper tantrums. He’d be given grunt work. Forbid him from using his sorcery tricks anymore. Teach him that technology would always prevail in the long run. Hux couldn’t wait for the day when he could put that man in his place. It would be more satisfying than any session he’d had with AN-4735 over the months.

Everything was coming together perfectly. There had been bumps along the way, but it was all smoothing out. He could see the future clearly before him. Nothing could or would get in his way now.

“Sir, you requested to be notified immediately when we got the test results back,” the voice was one he trained himself to focus on over the last few months. It was the medic caring for AN-4735.

Starkiller would continue to pave the way. Armitage Hux and his son were the future, “And the results?” the medic knew to keep things vague. They had eventually decided on today to test the gender because one of the other girls had managed to become pregnant as well. They had to wait for her to be ready for testing so that the results could be given in group form. At least that is what Hux told himself. That it had all to do with keeping everything group related and nothing to do with his fear of what the answer might be.

“Both female, Sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

AN-4735 was sure her life was going to be over the night the General came back after her check up with the medic. He’d informed her that the baby was a female and she immediately felt her heart sink. It’s not what the General had wanted. She begged him not to tell the General, but she knew that was out of the question. He had to. She spent the day huddled up on the bed, fearing what was going to happen that night. Her cheeks had borne the pain and soreness of his disappointment before and what if he decided that a female just wasn’t good enough? Would he try to have the pregnancy terminated? What would happen to her then? If she had disappointed him so thoroughly, he might decide she wasn’t worth living anymore.

She sat quietly on the edge of the bed when he came in. At first, he had said nothing. He just pulled a chair up in front of her and sat in it. His eyes fixed on her face. She tried to avoid his gaze, but it pierced her.

He didn’t speak for a long time. His face was cold and uncrackable. She thought back to the first night he had punished her. His face had looked similar then, but she had the feeling that the end results would not be the same. He was disappointed in her. She had failed to give him a son.

Part of her had attempted to justify it to herself. She even started speaking to try to save herself. Reminding him that she had told him time and time again that she was not worthy of him. That she was sorry she had failed him. Deep down, there was something about her groveling that made her feel sick. It wasn’t being upset with herself for failing him that made her feel that way and it wasn’t the baby making her feel that way. It was her own thoughts of self-worthlessness that made her sick. There was something in her that knew this wasn’t something she should be apologizing for.

The punishment never came though. He stood up and began unfastening his coat before working his belt free. She expected him to order her on her hands and knees so he could whip her backside. Accepting this treatment had been difficult at first, but she had learned to enjoy it. There was something about the intensity of it that she had become eager to experience more and more. Something about it just made her realize how bleak her life had been before.

It never came either though.

The General undressed and climbed into the bed with her. Pulling her down against his bare chest and stroking a hand along her belly as he drifted off to sleep. She later found out that any anger he had towards the gender results had been hampered by his delight over the success of the weapon. It was the death of an entire system at his hands that had saved her that day.

AN-4735 had become used to her new day to day life. Her life revolved around waiting for the General to come back for the evening. She sat, quietly, almost all day on the edge of his bed waiting for him. He said that he liked it that way. At first, that hadn’t been so terrible. It was nice not having anything to do. To just be expected to sit quietly and wait. But as the months started to drag by, AN-4735 wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

The medic forbids her from any sort of strenuous exercise. Not because it would harm the baby, but because General Hux forbids it. He wanted her to spend all day sitting and not risking the life of his child in the slightest. If he had his way, he could have had her put into a medical coma and just had machines care for her body and the life of the growing baby. AN-4735 started to suspect the only reason he hadn’t, was because he enjoyed their nightly sessions. Putting her in a coma would mean he would have to find and train a new girl.

It was the day after finding out that the life growing inside of her was a female that she found herself laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. She had been awake for several hours, according to the clock.

She wasn’t tired. She wasn’t hungry. She wasn’t bored. She wasn’t anything. AN-4735 just wanted to stare at the ceiling with her hands folded over her swollen belly and let her mind stay blank. It reminded her of so many days in the kitchen. When she was just so used to the schedule that her body went on auto-pilot. Wasn’t that what the superior officers always told them was a sign of a good worker? When were you able to do your job without even realize you were doing it? It was how she had risen to the position she had. It wasn’t a great position with any kind of recognizable ranking, but it came with special privileges.

Privileges that had landed her over General Hux’s lap with his fingers rubbing along her slit.

She was well aware of her current position and she knew that she needed to feel more grateful. When had that feeling stopped? She remembered how he left after having his way with her for the first time. Her body was left shaking without him to hold her as he’d done other times. She was breathing heavy and trying to decide if the taste in her mouth was a good one or not. Every part of her pelvic area was sore. Though not nearly as sore as her throat. There had been a moment during it all that she had thought he wasn’t going to release his grip. It made her reach completion and thinking about it now, it made her feel ill again.

Getting sick in the toilet, she moved to lean over the sink and splash cold water on her face before looking in the mirror. They didn’t have mirrors in their private rooms and there was too little allotted time in the shared bathrooms to spend much time looking in a mirror. But now she could look at herself for as long as she wanted while the General was gone during the day.

It was easy to see that she had gained weight. The majority of it had been in her stomach, but AN-4735 had started noticing it elsewhere now too. Her cheeks were plumper and she pinched the skin under her chin a little bit. It wouldn’t have happened if the General allowed her to continue some of her normal routines, but he wouldn’t hear of it. He reminded her time and time again that if something happened to his child, he would execute her himself. The medic let slip that it wouldn’t hurt the child for her to train a little, but AN-4735 felt it was better not to risk General Hux’s wrath if he managed to find out.

She ran her fingers through her hair next. It had grown considerably. The medic said it was because of the hormones and vitamins. She had asked the General if she could have it cut, but he said no. That would involve someone coming to do it and exposing her current status. He had also grown fond of gripping it and tugging on it. AN-4735 wasn’t sure if she liked it this length, but she was sure she wouldn’t like it any longer. Would she? Perhaps she told herself that she wouldn’t like it because she’d never had it that way before in her life.

Opening her mouth wide, she touched her two top front teeth with her fingertip. The right one was just a hair longer than the left. Something she had never noticed before. Closing her teeth, she also realized that her top and bottom teeth didn’t line up. The top row overlapped the bottom. She thumbed her lower lip to pull it down and see just how much the overlap was. She couldn’t see her bottom teeth at all. Had the overbite always been that extreme? How could she have never noticed that before?

Staring at herself more and more, AN-4735 started to notice all of these little things about herself. Things she knew had always been there but had been trained to ignore. To the First Order, they were meant to view themselves as perfect and striving to be perfect. Such focus on these little things was frowned upon. But now she had all the time in the world to look at them. And she did. For hours.

She stripped herself down and stepped back to see more of herself in the mirror. Her right arm was a little stronger looking than the left. Which made sense since she was predominantly right-handed. Touching her breasts, the left felt a little heavier. Curious, she wondered why. Would the medic know? Would the medic tell her if he did know the answer? How would she manage to bring that up in the conversation? Best to just be left wondering. General Hux wouldn’t be happy to hear that she had wasted the medic’s time with such a trivial question.

AN-4735 ran her fingers over her swollen belly. Watching herself in the mirror as she did it. There was a large freckle on her left hip. Had that always been there? She supposed it had. Things like that didn’t just appear, did they? No. That didn’t sound right. It had to have always been there. Touching her stomach again, she felt the small stretch marks forming. The medic gave her lotions to rub over her belly to help minimize these, but AN-4735 made the choice herself not to use them. She wanted the visible memory of carrying General Hux’s child.

AN-4735 gasped loudly as she felt it. The ripple through her belly. It felt like being tickled from the inside. Had she ever been tickled before? No. She was sure she hadn’t. Yet she was sure that was how it felt. Her hands clasped over her belly. Over where she had felt the tickle. The medic had warned her that she would start to feel the baby moving soon, but she hadn’t expected it. AN-4735 had worked around food enough of her life to know that the feeling had not been caused by any digestive issues. It had definitely been the baby growing inside of her.

It had moved. For her and just for her. A secret she would have to keep. General Hux would never forgive her if she confessed that the baby had moved in a feelable way for the first time for just her. He would be upset and AN-4735 made the decision right away to keep the fact to herself. When he got his chance to feel it, she would praise him for being so lucky to feel it. That the baby must have been waiting for him to be able to feel it. But deep down, she would know that small moment had really belonged to her.

Looking back up in the mirror, taking her eyes off her belly, she realized she was crying.

Why was she crying? AN-4735 had nothing to be sad about. She had the attention of the General of the First Order. She got to be pleasured by him and pleasure him every day. She was expected to do nothing. She had been allowed to lose her virginity to the superior of her superiors. He had allowed her to feel such intense things and given her the choice of personal opinions. She would get the lifelong satisfaction that the child of General Hux had been grown in her body. So why was she crying?

AN-4735 wasn’t given much time to dwell on her tears.

The first alarm went off and she jumped. Her mind jumping back to reality and the world around her. That was the evacuation alarm. Something was happening. Something outside that she couldn’t feel or see from the General’s room so deep in the base. Could it be a drill?

Quickly, she dressed and ran back into the bedroom. No sooner had she made it back to the bed, did the door open. It was General Hux. He looked disheveled. She had never seen him that way before. There was something on his face that she had never seen before either. It looked like fear, “S-sir, what’s happening?”

“Come on,” he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He wrapped his long coat around her shoulders and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. No one seemed to be paying attention to them as he leads her from his room for the first time in months. The alarms were getting louder and as they moved down the corridor, the whole building shook, “Dammit…” he growled. He didn’t seem to care that she was out for the whole base to see her and that he was holding her so intimately.

“What’s happening, Sir?” she asked again, feeling the panic in her own voice.

“Shut up!” he snapped at her as he brought her down to the hanger. His personal carrier was still there.

In the distance, she heard the screeching sounds of fighter crafts. The whole place felt somehow hotter than usual. The natural climate of the planet and the General’s personal preferences kept things chilled constantly. But she was sweating now and she wasn’t the only one. All around her, people were sweating as they ran to escape pods and carriers. AN-4735 realized they were abandoning the base. That made no sense to her. This was the most powerful base in the First Order. She had heard of the success of the weapon from the General himself. So what was happening? She wanted to know.

He leads her up into his carrier and settled her into one of the seats, “Don’t move,” he growled before pulling his pistol out. He didn’t aim it at her though. It went to the medic sitting next to her, “If anything happens to that baby,” he brought the gun up under the shaking with fear man’s chin, “I will paint this carrier with your brains.”

“Y-yes, S-s-sir,” the man stammered.

General Hux didn’t respond to the medic or look back at her. He made his way to the front and started barking out orders, “Find Ren’s tracker. We’re to collect him and head to Supreme Leader Snoke. We’re to be prepared to tend to his wounds.”

AN-4735 knew very little of the mysterious Kylo Ren other than the fact that General Hux hated him and that he was known for impressively destructive fits of rage. That he would be in need of medical attention only heightened her curiosity as to what was happening. She didn’t dare question again though. It was obvious she was meant to forget her ability to think again and just do as she was told.

As the craft started to move, she folded her arms across her stomach tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Once again, she felt the tiny tickling ripple and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several years since she had been on the Supremacy, but it was the same as it always was. Large and imposing. Always busy. But everyone had time to sneak a peek at General Hux’s supposed mistress. The secret was out. Those who hadn’t witnessed General Hux taking time to collect her from his room and ensure her safety on the escape craft were told about it once they reached the other ships in the fleet. Gossip was not something that happened often in the First Order, but when there was such a big chance for it, no one could seem to resist. They all saw the bulge of her belly and the fact that she was still wearing his coat. She felt their eyes on her as they moved around during the settling of the chaos.

For the first few hours as everyone who had managed to evacuate Starkiller base settled into the ship and new orders were issued, she was forced to stand at his side. He couldn’t leave for a moment during this sort of commotion to lock her up in a room, so she had to stand there and endure the looks while he issued commands. AN-4735 would have been more than willing to find his room for herself, but he wouldn’t allow it. He was too paranoid to let her off on her own. Too many knew now and that put her in danger. Put his child in danger.

The only good thing about being around others for the first time in months was that she could listen and get an idea of what was happening. It was the Resistance. After the decimation of the Hosian system, they attacked the base and somehow managed to succeed. Despite the blow that was to the First Order, it was hardly anything to be too concerned about. Especially as she learned that they already found the location of the Resistance base. She was sure that the repayment for Starkiller base would be swift and hard.

Repayment for what they had done to Kylo Ren.

AN-4735 had been lucky enough to never cross path with the Master of the Knights of Ren before. She had heard that most who did were always in danger. There was always the very real risk that he would turn on everyone in a given location. It didn’t matter if they were a friend or foe. The few times she had caught glimpses of him, it had been the same thing everyone saw. An imposing, masked figure.

But she got to see him as the General and medics helped haul his unconscious form onto the carrier. He smelled of burnt cloth and flesh. His face was bloodied and dirty. His black hair was matted with sweat, melted snow, dirt, and blood. She was shocked to see the long mark down his face and couldn’t imagine what must have happened to cause it. General Hux always said that Ren was a practitioner of ancient sorcery. The same kind that Supreme Leader Snoke practiced.

She would never tell anyone, but for a moment on the carrier, she saw the General take out his pistol and hold it to Ren’s temple. He saw her eyes on him and put it away. She knew he long harbored feelings of hatred towards the other man. Many of their more intense sessions were fueled by General Hux’s frustrations and hatred towards the Knight. Thus far, the General had not made mention of what she saw, but she had a feeling it was coming. Eventually, everyone would settle into their new orders and he would have a chance to drag her off for a private conversation.

It seemed to happen sooner than she had expected though. He grabbed her arm roughly and started to pull her off. She kept her head down, not wanting to see the faces of those who might look at them. Was he going to punish her for what she had seen?

It occurred to her that they were heading in the wrong direction. AN-4735 chanced a look around and knew for sure that they were going the wrong way. It had been some time since she had been on the flagship, but she knew that the superior officer’s chambers were not this way, “Where are we going, Sir?” she chanced the question, expecting to be told to shut up.

“To see the Supreme Leader,” he responded sternly. The look on his face was not one she liked and she slipped a hand over her stomach protectively. Without thinking, she felt her feet dig into the floor and he had to pull harder to get her to move. AN-4735 had never met with the Supreme Leader before. The thought of it made bile rise in her throat. So few saw him and she had no desire to be one of those people, “Do not test me today, AN-4735,” he growled as he jerked her arm hard and she stumbled forward.

“W-why do I have to go?” she didn’t even bother with adding a ‘sir’ to the end of it as she normally would. Her mind was racing too much with what was happening. Was she in trouble? AN-4735 couldn’t imagine anything she had done to warrant having to see the Supreme Leader.

“...Because he wants to see you,” the General’s tone of voice did nothing to ease her in the slightest. If anything, it made her feel worse.

“But...but I didn’t do anything…” she felt her eyes watering and she fought to keep from throwing up.

“No. You didn’t,” AN-4735 realized he wasn’t looking directly at her. His eyes were on her stomach, “I did.”

Her fingers clenched the cloth over her stomach, “Is he...is he going to kill my baby?” her baby. She was the one growing it. She was the one feeding it. She was the one who got to feel it. AN-4735 had never called it that before. Her baby. But it was. She knew it was and the thought of someone taking it from her was surprisingly terrifying.

Every woman in the First Order knew there were chances of being pulled to be in the breeding program. They knew it was part of their duty to help produce the next generation of soldiers and workers. Just as all the Troopers knew that there were chances of them being pulled for execution duty on any given day. It was just something they all knew to expect to happen at least once in their lives. The only difference was that the females who happened to be particularly fertile seemed to get put back into the program more quickly. She wondered if those women had ever felt like this.

Did they get this feeling of dread after feeling the baby move? Knowing that it was going to be ripped from their hands the moment it was born? Did they even get to hold the baby before it was taken away?

The image flashed through her mind quick. Her laying on the table in the medical ward, going through the painful process of birthing the way the General had told her she would be doing it, the medic taking the baby from her body, feeling it being pulled from her, and delivering it directly into General Hux’s hands wrapped in a blanket. He would turn away from her and walk out of the room with her baby. She wouldn’t even get to hear it cry. In a day or two, she would be back in the kitchen cleaning up whatever messes were left behind by whoever had been in her place while she was busy growing the General’s baby. In a year or two, she would get a chance to see the General walking down the corridor with a little red-haired girl. Neither of them would acknowledge her existence in the slightest.

AN-4735 couldn’t do it. How were the other women who had gone through this able to handle it? She couldn’t imagine how painful it was. Then again, wasn’t it different for her? Those women weren’t given the same treatment she had been. They were made to continue their duties for as long as physically possible, they didn’t have someone doting on them whenever possible, and they were reminded every day that this was their duty. They didn’t get to spend hours a day alone with just their thoughts. They had never been told that it was up to them to know when to ‘stop’ and they weren’t allowed to say ‘no’.

She had never told the General ‘no’. He told her that she had the choice to do so, but she never had. She let him do what he wanted when he wanted. There were even times when she came to enjoy those things. It had been so different from her life before and AN-4735 felt eager to continue experiencing it. Right now, she felt like she was coming to end of the enjoyment.

“Your baby?” he narrowed his eyes at her, finally stopping his pulling her towards the throne room she knew was dangerously close by. Her eyes widened as he pushed her back against the wall and crowded over her, “My child, AN-4735. You are just an incubator. I can make due with your failure to give me a son. A daughter can be what I need her to be just as well as a son can,” his hand came up under her chin and she grabbed at it as he clutched her jaw tightly, “You have been satisfying to my needs, but in the end, you are just an eggshell. Something to keep my child safe for the time being. My child, AN-4735. You are nothing to it. You will never be anything to it. Is that understood?”

All she could do was look into his eyes. He made her do that. He always made her look in his eyes whenever possible. For the first time, she didn’t see his eyes the same as she had before. Instead of feeling a thrill of excitement or a rush of pleasure, she felt scared. She saw anger in his eyes. Anger and disgust. He hated himself for what he did with her. He saw her as below him and that he truly believed that his attention towards her was some kind of a gift.

“No,” it was said softly, but it fell from her lips without hesitation.

“What?” he snapped, the look on his face changing to one of slight confusion, “What did you just say?”

Ignoring the hand on her chin, she swung out fast and let her palm connect with his cheek, “No!” she said it more loudly this time. Feeling her fingernails dragging across his pale cheek slightly as her hand connected.

The slap seemed to have a reaction with him. He released her jaw and stumbled back a little. There were only a scant few people in the hall with them, but they all had their eyes on the two of them. The General’s mistress was having a fit, they were likely thinking. One they couldn’t ignore watching. Be damned to protocol, they all wanted to see the lowly little kitchen girl slap their superior. Even if her slap hadn’t been enough to leave a mark on his face, they had all heard it and saw it. In minutes, the whole ship would know.

“You…” the fire returned to his eyes quickly and AN-4735 pushed off of the wall in an attempt to run away. She didn’t get far. It wasn’t the first time he had got a fistful of her hair, but it felt different this time. It didn’t make her body shiver with pleasure. It made her cry out in pain and only pain, “You ungrateful bitch.”

AN-4735 reached up and tried to pry his fingers out of her hair, but he pulled her back to him, “No!” it was the only word she wanted to say.

She thrashed about, but his arms were strong as they wrapped around her and held her back to his chest, “Shut up!” he growled as he started dragging her again. This time he hauled her back as he was forced to maneuver her whole body as she struggled against him, “If you want to continue living after having my child, AN-4735, you will behave!”

“No!” she clawed at his wrists as he pulled her along. Several workers were gaping wide mouthed and eyed at them. He was too busy handling her to deal with them right now.

One of his gloved hands clamped over her mouth, but she continued to scream ‘no’ into it as she kicked her feet out, making it as difficult as possible for him, “After everything I’ve done for you, AN-4735, that you would act like this now is very disappointing. I’ve given you more than anyone in your position could ever hope for and this is my repayment? I would have taken care of you, AN-4735. Even after my child was born. You would have been cared for as a reward for serving me. I would have considered you for another child in the future. I would have even considered you sharing my bed on occasion. I thought you were special, AN-4735. I horribly misjudged you,” he growled lowly into her ear.

The only thing that stopped her thrashing was the sound of the hydro lift door opening.

In her time here before, she had never had to come anywhere near this room. She had never been worthy enough or unlucky enough to warrant a meeting in there. AN-4735 had been content with that. She never imagined that her interactions with the General might land here her one day. Starkiller base had been so far from the ship and she never thought of this situation happening. Was the General’s punishment for allowing the base to be destroyed to watch her and her baby be killed?

Heart racing, she felt as if she might pass out as the General relaxed his grip on her and just continued on pulling her by the forearm into the large room. Her eyes went wide as she looked around the room for the first time. The blood-red walls were imposing enough, but her eyes glanced up and she saw two torture chairs hanging ominously from the ceiling high above. Below was the black, shined floor that reflected everything, including her own fearful face.

Her booted feet skid across the floor as the General continued dragging her further in. Rounding the room stood the Praetorian Guards. No one knew the faces under their masks. If they ever left the presence of Supreme Leader Snoke, no one was aware of it. Eight warriors that no one ever wished to cross. Next were the tall, black-cloaked figures she knew were called his Attendants. Who they were was just as much a mystery to someone of her ranking as the guard’s identities. They stood silently around an oculus. She briefly caught a glimpse of the viewing device and recognized the image. It was the remains of Starkiller base. The image flicked off as if the Attendants knew she had seen it.

Last, there was Supreme Leader Snoke. AN-4735 had never seen him before. There were all sorts of rumors about him and none of them appeared to be true. He was a terrifying, disfigured sight to see. His gold colored robe stood out against all of the black and red of the room. He sat, still as a statue, on his throne. Taller than any person she had seen before.

Digging her heels into the ground, the General continued to pull her and even grabbed her hair again to coax her along. They were several feet from the throne when he finally stopped and pushed her to the ground. AN-4735 stared at the floor, too scared to look up. Her whole body was shaking and she thought she might be ill.

“What is the status of Ren?” his voice was so heavy, she felt it in her chest. She felt tear leaking out of her eyes and they dotted the shined floor under her hands.

“The wounds are not fatal, Supreme Leader. They are already being tended to. Supreme Leader, this was not a failure on my part. If Ren had not been so careless in bringing that girl onto the base, this would not have happened,” so the loss of Starkiller was the Knight’s fault, “We can rebuild it though, Supreme Leader. Better and stronger...once we have wiped out the Resistance. We already have their location. They were as careless as Ren was. We are prepared to set course for their location immediately. We will…”

His voice was cut off and she chanced a glance upward to see him gasping for air for a moment. As if the ability to breath had been taken away from him. His face started to go red for a moment until he nearly fell to his knees taking deep breaths, “That’s enough, General. Blame shall be assigned later. Wipe out the Resistance and send Ren to me the moment he wakes.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

AN-4735 tried to resist the feel of it, but it was even hard to struggle against than the General’s arms. It felt like her whole body was wrapped in some kind of cocoon. It was heavy and thick. Yet there was nothing there. The invisible restraint wrapped around her and tugged her to her feet and towards the being she knew was above all others in her life. She kicked a little as she felt her feet leaving the floor and she was drawn closer to the Supreme Leader’s face. She cried harder, but no sounds came out. Just tears dripping down her cheeks, “I see you have decided to reproduce, General.”

“...Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Your mate seems reluctant.”

AN-4735 wanted to say something, but her voice wouldn’t come out. It was caught in her throat. Either by her own fear or by this outside force. Whichever it was, it wasn’t coming out, “She will be reprimanded, Supreme Leader. She knows her place and simply needs to be reminded of it,” she knew what that meant. In the past few months, his idea of reprimanding her for slight infractions had to do with whipping her while having his way with her.

For the first time, she had no desire to allow him to do such a thing to her again. The thought of his body inside of hers anymore was sickening, “I don’t think she will be receptive to you anymore, General. She won’t give up the child easily.”

She gasped as she was dropped to the floor. Behind her, she heard the General move a little but forced himself to stay where he was. He wanted to make sure her child, his child, was alright. But he managed to restrain himself from rushing over in such a parental way. Before she could try to stand on her own, one of the red-robed guards grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hauled her up, “I shall help you, General,” she didn’t like the sound of those words coming from their Leader, “It will do no one any good for you to be concerned with caring for your future child and allowing it to lead to neglect of your duties.”

“Supreme Leader...that is...unnecessary. I have managed…”

“That’s enough, General. You have managed nothing. You ignored my orders to retrieve Ren immediately and took the time to collect her first. You were focused on your personal needs above those of the First Order. In order to allow you to keep your focus, the care of AN-4735 and your child will remain with me.”

This was never about her, she realized. He had been right in realizing that he had been the one to do something wrong. She was a hostage. An object to be used to ensure the General continued his duties. Her life and her child’s life was all dependant on the General’s actions from here on out. Seeing his face, she knew he knew it too. The red-robed guard kept a firm hold on her arm and she put her other arm over her stomach. The General didn’t care about her, but he did care about the life of the child inside of her. Now that Leader Snoke knew the General was looking to advance his bloodline, he would not easily get away with finding another woman.

“No…” it was said weakly as the guard started to pull her away, “No…” it was the only word she could think of. A word that had been forbidden to be used in this way her whole life, “No…” she whimpered as he pressed against a panel on the wall and a door slid open. The room on the other side was small and dark. It reminded her of the quarantine room where the General had taken her virginity, “No…” but no one was listening to her. She realized now that she had never had a choice in any of this. What would have happened if she had told General Hux from the beginning that she hadn’t wanted this? If when he asked how his treatment of her that first night had felt, if she said that she had not liked it and never wanted it again, what would have happened?

AN-4735 knew now what would have happened. He would have killed her on the spot. Just to save himself from the risk of her telling anyone what he had done to her. Not because he feared anyone attempting to take disciplinary action against him. No. They wouldn’t do that for his spanking and fondling her. But they would look down on him for it.

She knew now that her life was in danger. Not just from Supreme Leader Snoke, but from the General himself. Once she had the baby, she would be nothing more than a mark against him. Everyone would know he had resorted to sex with a kitchen worker. He would have to get rid of her. More than that though, her child would be left with him as a father. To raise her. To turn her into another version of himself. Somehow, that scared her more than the loss of her own life.

“No…” she whimpered out once more as the guard shoved her into the small room and the door slammed shut before she could even turn around. AN-4735 looked around and saw that the room was smaller than the quarantine room, but it was set up the same. Just a small room with a single light above head and a small bed. She imagined that most of the people who occupied this room ended up in those torture chairs she saw before.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly. She’d never cried like this before. Inside her belly, she felt the small ripple again and it only made her cry harder.


	9. Chapter 9

The small holding room wasn't used for long. He had likely had her put in there just to scare her and to teach the General a lesson. After what felt like a few hours, she was dragged out and placed in a room further from the Supreme Leader’s throne room. It wouldn’t do good to keep someone as useless as herself so close to their leader. The new room wasn’t much bigger, but she was stuck in it with one of the guards.

“Is Leader Snoke going to have me killed? Or hurt my baby?” she asked this several times, but the guard never spoke to her.

AN-4735 wasn’t sure how long she’d been in there before the General showed up. She slept, but she wasn’t sure for how long or if any days had passed. Everything just seemed to run together and her guard wasn’t any use at telling her anything. It was like being in his room again, except she had even less she could do. The one time she asked to use the bathroom, the guard just stood unmovingly. AN-4735 wondered if she would be put on some kind of schedule. If so, at least that would help her to keep track of time.

When General Hux came through the door, she stood up quick from the bed. The red-robed guard didn’t try to stop him as he moved fast to grab her. She threw her arms up as he tried to grab her wrists, “No,” it was all she could still think of to say as he struggled to push her back against the wall.

“Stop saying that,” he growled as he managed to catch both of her wrists and started forcing them up over her head, “Until that baby comes out, you belong to me and you will do as I say,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “I won’t have you making a fool of me again,” just her existence was an embarrassment to him. Had she had the baby in secret and he simply turned up with a child, no one would have questioned it out loud. They would never have cared to find out who the mother was. Now they all knew and he was humiliated by it.

“No!” she saw no reason to say anything else.

Rather than hitting her across the face, he forced her arms up and held both her wrists in one hand. He brought his other hand to her chin as he always did and tried to get her to look him in the face, “Once you have that child, you’re going to regret behaving this way, AN-4735.”

“No!” it seemed to be the only word that mattered right now.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, AN-4735. You can still earn my forgiveness. I told you before, I was willing to reward you for having my child. You can still have that,” he leaned in and tried to kiss her. They never really kissed. He kissed her forehead and her lips lightly on occasion after they were finished for a night, but this was different. He tried to kiss her and get her to kiss him back this time. She didn’t give him what he wanted this time. Her body sagged a little and she tried to turn her head away from his lip-lock, “Fine. If you’re going to act like garbage, I will start treating you like garbage. Trash that is going to learn its place.”

The hand on her chin released and dragged down her body. It pressed against her sensitive breast. It used to feel good when he did that, but lately, the mounds were too sensitive and the pain was too much. She whimpered lightly as he continued moving his hand down. Rather than touching her though, he moved to start unfastening his belt. AN-4735 realized what he meant to do. What was it he had once told her? That it was up to her to tell him when to stop, “No! Stop!” she cried out as he worked his pants open.

“Too late for that, AN-4735. You’re going to learn your place. I know what mistake I made now. I let you have too much freedom of thought. I thought a willing partner would make it feel better, but it’s really no different. You’re going to learn to thank your General for this.”

It had only taken a few months for all the years of the First Order training to be broken in her mind. She realized that this was wrong. She didn’t deserve this. No one did. All those hours spent laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and being allowed to think; AN-4735 knew she didn’t deserve this. He was right in knowing the mistake he had made and he was right in saying that it was too late, but she disagreed with what it was too late for. She wasn’t going to let this happen.

“I said no!” she snapped loudly as he started trying to push her pants down. Quickly, she brought her knee up and slammed it between his legs.

That got the guard’s attention. He stood a little straighter and turned his masked face towards them. Though he didn’t move to help the General. As General Hux fell back from her with a howl of pain. Without hesitation, she grabbed the stiff, uncomfortable pillow from the bed and jumped on top of him. The guard still didn’t move to help him as she forced the pillow over his face. It wasn’t until the General started to struggle a little that the Praetorian guard went into action.

He wrapped the handle of his lance around her neck and started pulling her off. If it weren’t for the pain of it crushing her throat, she would have let him kill her just to kill the General. But she let go of the pillow as the red-robed man dragged her off the other man, “No!” she choked out again as she grabbed the handle of the lance as he backed up against the wall.

Gasping for air, General Hux got back to his feet and fixed his pants before turning his attention back to her. For a moment, she thought the guard might hold her while he did what he wanted. That he would just hold her tight while the General got to violate her.

Instead, he took out his pistol and aimed it at her head, “Do it!” she snapped, “I’d rather you kill me and my baby than to let you get your hands on it! I won’t let you turn my daughter into you!”

The metal of the barrel felt cool against her forehead. She locked her eyes with his and for once didn’t feel beneath him. AN-4735 felt better than him. She was doing something he’d never be able to do. She was caring for her child. It felt strange to think she would rather it be dead than in his hands, but she knew in his hands it would be a monster. She couldn’t let that happen.

“...child…” he said it softly before looking down at her swollen stomach, “My child,” his eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths, “Once my child is born, you will be executed. First, though, I’ll let you watch me take it away from you the minute it’s delivered. I will hold it just outside of your reach, let you hear it cry, and then walk away. I might even deal with you right then and there. Holding my child in one hand and putting this back to your head with the other,” he pressed the gun barrel tighter against her forehead.

“I won’t let you,” she didn’t know how yet, but she wasn’t going to let that happen. Even if it killed her, she would find a way to make sure her baby was far away from him.

The General slipped his gun back into its holster before straightening out his jacket, “Once I’m finished wiping out those rebel scum once and for all, I will be back to finish what I started.”

Guard still holding her, he leaned in to kiss her again. It was rough and hard. He bit her lower lip and she tasted blood as he took her mouth. She screamed against his mouth and she realized that if he wanted, the guard would have let him have his way with her like this. It made her fear what was going to happen once General Hux was finished dealing with the Resistance. Did he have the right to command Leader Snoke’s guard? She didn’t think so, but it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try.

It wasn’t till the General had left the room that the guard let her go. She dropped to the floor and he took his spot back standing as a red statue near the door. Coughing, she put her hand on her stomach, the little baby growing inside moved again and she tried her best not to cry. No more tears right now. She had to think of a way out of here.

How hard could it be?

Get past a Praetorian guard, get past all of the ship security unseen, find an escape pod, figure out a place to go, and hide for the rest of her and her baby’s life. Do it all before General Hux finished wiping out the Resistance.

All the while, she was trained as nothing more than a cook who could run if she absolutely had to. She hadn’t even test fired a blaster in seven years. She’d never used an escape pod or had reason to remember how to use one. There was also the fact that she had never been anywhere in the galaxy except on Starkiller base and this ship. She wouldn’t have any idea of how to make a living for herself. The First Order provided everything for them.

Her eyes drifted up to the red-robed guard. It was hard to tell if his eyes were on her or not, but she knew for sure that the minute she made any sort of aggressive move, he would be on her again. She wondered how far his orders went. Was there a line she could cross where his order to restrain turned into kill orders? She knew her reason for being here was to keep a thumb on the General. That kill order had to be a last resort, she was sure of it.

Even then, what kind of a chance did she really stand? She knew so little about the Praetorian guards. They wouldn’t be the private guards of Supreme Leader Snoke for no reason. Someone like her wouldn’t be able to stand against just this one for more than a few seconds, she was sure. Especially when her only weapon was a pillow.

Maybe there was time for a few more tears.

AN-4735 sprawled out on the bed and started sobbing again into the mattress. One hand over her stomach, she realized it had been a long time since she had eaten. Sitting up, she wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, “I need to eat.”

The guard ignored her, “It’s been a long time since I ate. I have to eat. I’m pregnant,” he still ignored her, “Do you know what long-term starvation could do to a growing baby?” not that she was anywhere near starvation, but he didn’t know that. He had no idea when it was she last ate, “I know why I’m here. Supreme Leader wants to use the baby to keep General Hux in line. If something happens to the baby, he loses that. If the baby is hurt in any way from lack of nutrition, it could be your fault for not making sure I’ve eaten.”

At first, she didn’t think it would work and sadly, it didn’t work out the way she wanted it to. The guard moved, but only to pull out what appeared to be some kind of communicator, “Bring food to the holding room for AN-4735,” his voice was distorted slightly from the mask.

She knew it was too much to hope that he might leave the room to get it himself. After all, no one ever saw the red-robed guards just wandering about. She sighed softly and laid back down on the hard bed.

They were taught to believe in the First Order. That they would always be taken care of and that everything they did was for the greater good of the galaxy. She wanted to believe that there was more out there to believe in. That something would come along and help her escape. It just had to. If it didn’t, then perhaps the First Order had always been right. That their way was the way of the galaxy.

Crying softly, she curled up and tried to just focus on the occasional flutters in her womb.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first time in her life that she had prayed and she was surprised when they were answered. Her guard received the command to return to the throne room and the General hadn’t returned yet. She didn’t know what was happening, but that solved one of her problems. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get out of this room. She was scared of what would happen if she couldn’t get out. If General Hux came back, she could only shudder to think of what she would be in for. It didn’t matter if he was happy over completing his duties or angry because he failed them. Either way, it would be a rough time for her.

Food had never come and she was waiting patiently for the worker who would bring it. AN-4735 would take them down as they came into the room and escape that way. It seemed easy enough, but it never came. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since the guard left, but it felt like a very long time. She climbed off the bed from time to time and pressed her ear to the door, but she could never hear anything.

For a good while, she messed with the panel by the door, but it was just a mess of wires to her. The last thing she wanted to do was set off an alarm and end up with General Hux standing on the other side with that stern look on his face.

Sighing, she sat on the floor in front of the door and held a hand to her stomach. Sure, she wasn’t starving, but she was hungry. Thirsty too. AN-4735 would be satisfied just to have some water.

After a while on the floor, she felt her eyes starting to get heavy. A yawn passed her lips and she groaned in pain after it while holding her stomach. She just wanted something to eat, “Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! I just want some food!” she called out with her head resting back against the door still from her spot on the floor. At this point, she wouldn’t even try to attack them to get out. She just wanted something in her stomach. She had never gone this long without eating before. Sure, she had no real way of telling if she had been in here five hours or two days, but it felt like days.

The baby wasn’t very happy either. The way it moved was painful. No more tickling feeling. Just hard cramping feelings as it wiggled inside of her. Was the baby dying? AN-4735 had no idea if that was even close to a real possibility, but it made her want to cry again.

“Please…please...please…” she just kept repeating it as she leaned on the door.

“Ah!” the shocked sound was forced out of her mouth as she fell backward and sprawled out halfway into the corridor outside the door. The door above her was sliding up into wherever hydro lift doors went.

Quickly, she looked around to see who had let her out, but she saw no one. Well, she did see three people and a rolling trash can, but they were more than halfway down the corridor from her. She clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from saying anything to attract their attention. She sat up slowly and saw that all the holding cell doors in the hall were opened, but she was the only current captive.

Just as quietly as she’d sat up, she climbed to her feet and looked around again in disbelief. No General Hux and no guard. Her stomach let out a protest, urging her to find the kitchen, but she resisted. She didn’t know what lucky chance had opened the door, but she wasn’t about to waste it.

Escape pod. She had to find an escape pod.

It took several minutes of thinking to remember the evacuation procedure for the Supremacy. The pods were fairly far away, but she was confident she could make it. If she came across anyone, she would simply tell them that she was looking for the General or that the General had sent her to his room and she got lost. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was better than not having anything at all. All she could hope for was to not run into anyone who knew she was supposed to be locked up.

If AN-4735 would have thought more, she would have realized that she more to fear than just people who knew she should be locked up. She would have been much more aware of the General’s enemies.

For the most part, people ignored her as she moved about, keeping herself close to the walls and her head down. That was the way for people in her rank. They kept their heads down and didn’t engage each other. Interactions were for people who had earned the right. AN-4735 tried to be as invisible as possible.

But that didn’t mean she could escape everyone’s eye. She was close to the escape pods now. It wouldn’t be much longer. Everyone seemed busy. She heard comments about the Resistance, which meant that the General had not yet been completely successful. That meant people would still be busy, at least she had hoped so.

“What’re you doing down here?”

The voice made her snap around. She knew by the markings on his uniform that he was a captain of some sort. He was older, but she couldn’t place his name. There were a lot of older officers that held various ranks due to their time with the Empire before the First Order came about. They were all old fashioned and the General commented often about how he looked forward to the day when they all met with their untimely demises. They were part of a past that he felt needed to be honored, but only that. They were museum artifacts. Nice to look at and learn from, but useless in modern application.

His eyes immediately went to her swollen stomach and she saw them widen a little, “Hux’s woman…” she didn't like the way he said it. There was disgust in his voice, “You know, I was passed up for a promotion because of him. I was supposed to be the captain of the Finalizer, but he wouldn’t hear of it…”

AN-4735 wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say back to that. Apologizing for the General’s actions felt strange and wrong, “I had nothing to do with that...Sir,” she added the last bit in before wrapping her arms around her stomach, “I’m a little lost.”

“There are a lot of people that would love to get their hands on you right about now. I can’t believe he kept you hidden this long. Guess he’s smarter than he looks.”

“...please, I’m just a little lost, Sir,” his hand moved to the small blaster at his side and she thought to run, but it was a straight corridor. He would have to have worse aim than she did to miss the shot, “Please, I don’t have anything to do with the General. It’s my baby. Not his.”

“Getting you out of the way might not mean much, but it would make a lot of people feel better.”

“Please. Don’t do this…” she could run at him, but what would that accomplish? He wouldn’t be nearly as careful not to hurt her as the General was. She was so close though. It brought a surge of anger that she was so close and it might end now.

Once again though, her prayers were answered. The rolling trash can from before sped right into the back of the man’s legs. It made him buckle and she ran at him. Throwing him off balance and knocking him backward. Before she could see where the trash can had come from, it was already starting speeding away. Had they always had mobile trash cans? AN-4735 didn’t remember that “Come here…” she reached out to grab the bin, but it sped away.

She was shocked to see the bright white and orange BB unit and that the black trash can was still in her hand. She heard the officer behind her groan and spun fast to crack the trash can over his head, “I’m sorry. Kind of…” she said softly as he dropped unconscious to the floor and she dropped the bin before breaking into a run in the direction of the droid. It seemed to have a good idea of where it was going.

Somehow, she lost track of the brightly colored thing, but she found herself in the wrong place. The escape pods weren’t here. She knew they used to be. Could they have moved the location? Or maybe she was just remembering wrong due to stress? Either was a possibility.

Rounding the corner, AN-4735 realized just how wrong of a place she was in. It was one of the hangers. Stormtroopers filled the area and she heard the General’s voice. It came from somewhere in the center of the room. This was the absolute last place she wanted to be, except maybe back in Leader Snoke’s throne room. Turning to double back, she saw more officers coming and bit her lower lip hard in frustration as she slipped along the wall of the hanger, trying to think of what to do now.

Slowly, she edged along the wall of the room, trying not to draw the attention of the troops in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ship. There were some troopers loading something onto it, but none of them appeared to be staying on it.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from the room and everyone’s attention seemed focused on it. It sounded like the General and she tried not to take any pleasure from hearing that he was in pain somehow. Instead, she took the chance and darted fast towards the ship. She took the stairs fast and ducked inside quick.

The inside was not what she was expecting. AN-4735 had seen plenty of carriers in her life. All dark colored and built for a purpose. This was nice and warm though. Lots of bright colors and soft looking. It reminded her of the General’s bed, which was world's nicer than the ones she had spent her life sleeping in.

She didn’t get much time to take in the niceness of it all as she heard footsteps on the stairs outside. It was imperative that she find a hiding place. Something this nice had to have a hiding place. Hand over her stomach, she moved to the bow of the ship and was surprised to find sleeping accommodations. It hit her that this was some kind of luxury ship. Whoever it belonged to was making some kind of deal with the First Order. Nothing uncommon.

Hearing a cough and the shutting of the door, she moved around the sleeping area as quietly as possible. It was strange to see wood used in the furniture. She opened what appeared to be a large closet of some sort and was met with a few racks of nice-looking clothing. Not uniforms, but actual clothes. Part of her hated to mess with someone’s nice things, but she knew she had to. Once the owner landed somewhere, she would slip off the ship and be on her way. Hopefully, all before General Hux even knew she was gone.

Pushing the clothes aside, she climbed into the closet and settled down in the back corner of it. It wasn’t too cramped and she was still hungry, but she would manage for now.

“We’re almost done,” she whispered softly as she stroked her stomach.

The ship lurched a little and she felt every muscle in her body relax as she realized they were taking off. This was it. For the first time in her life, she was on a ship not owned by the First Order and heading somewhere unsanctioned by the First Order. It was terrifying to think that she was leaving everything she knew behind, but in her heart, she knew this is what she had to do.

She wondered if the trooper who had abandoned the First Order not long ago had this same sort of feeling. The General had been furious that day. At the time, she couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to leave the safety of the First Order. But she understood now. The First Order wasn’t safety. It was slavery.

AN-4735 was running away from slavery and to freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

The ship’s movement through space was much more fluid than any carrier she had been on. It was very gentle and eventually lulled her to sleep in her hiding spot. Her head leaned against the back wall of the closet and her arms around her midsection. The hunger was still there, but exhaustion was starting to set in. It was the running, she realized, combined with the stress. Someone in her condition shouldn’t have been running the way she had after that BB unit. Her legs were sore and her back was hurting. The position in the closet wasn’t the most comfortable, but the gentle rocking the ship made up for it.

During her life working in the kitchens, AN-4735 never really had dreams. She went to sleep going over everything that had to be done the next day in her head and it was just blackness till she woke and readied for the day. Her first real dream had been about two months ago.

It was a strange dream and she didn’t understand it. It was mostly just the General having his way with her, but it wasn’t the way he usually did it. There was no spanking, hair pulling, breast pinching, choking, lashing across her thighs, or tying her arms to the bed frame. It was just gentle. His body laying atop her’s and rocking against her slowly. His head buried in her neck, kissing it softly, instead of hovering above her as he forced her to look him in the eye.

Since then, she had a lot of dreams. Lately, they didn’t involve the General being there at all. Right now, she was dreaming about what her daughter might look like. Would she have his hair or eyes? She could imagine a little red-haired girl running down the corridor of the Supremacy. No. That would never happen. She had to make sure of that. Instead, she dreamed about a little red-haired girl running through a snowy field. No. Again, she couldn’t let that happen. That was just her remembering the landscape of Starkiller base. It was sad, even in her dreams, all she could see was the First Order. She’d never been anywhere else. She had never seen grass or flowers or large bodies of water, so it was hard for even her subconscious to conjure it up.

The sound of the closet door opening started to rouse her, but it was the voice that woke her up completely, “W-what do we have here?”

Her eyes shot open fast and she winced a little at the light pouring in from the room outside. It took a moment for her vision to clear, but once it did, she saw him. He was very much the opposite of the General in almost every physical aspect. Their height wasn’t too different, but this man was heavier. The dark hair sticking out from under his hat looked unbrushed. His eyes were dark too, but they were also a little puffy like he didn’t sleep well or had drunk too much. His skin was darker, more sun worn and a little dirty looking. Even his clothes were different. Instead of crisp lines and form-fitting, they were a little baggy and looked as if they hadn’t been washed in some time.

Slowly, she started to stand up and he moved out of the doorway to let her out. She kept her eyes on him as she scooted around the door and pressed her back against the wall. Her stomach protested it’s hunger loudly and his eyes moved to the bulge, which she covered with a hand, “Uniform says First Order, but your eyes and that stomach say screw them,” he chuckled, but she kept quiet. She didn’t find anything about this funny. Her goal had been to stay hidden till planetfall and sneak away.

“Not a t-talker, huh? That’s alright,” he smiled, but it still didn’t help ease her nerves. There was something off about him and she knew what it was. He didn’t look like he belonged on this ship. It was so clean, organized, and polished. He was none of those things, “That stomach is awfully chatty, isn’t it?” her fingers clenched the fabric over her stomach as it grumbled again, “Come on.”

He nodded his head towards the stairs, but she just continued to stare at him. AN-4735 had decided she wasn’t going to turn her back on him and that included not going up the stairs first, “D-don’t wanna go first? Don’t blame ya,” he smiled again, but it still didn’t make her feel better, “Fine then. I’ll go and you join when you’re ready.”

AN-4735 watched him closely as he shrugged and headed up the stairs without her. She didn’t realize until he was gone that she had been holding her breath. She started to contemplate her options. This man and ship had been on the Supremacy. Was he loyal to the First Order? She knew they made a lot of deals with people who were and weren’t loyal to them. The General was talkative sometimes. He likely thought she wasn’t bright enough to retain the things he had said.

After her interaction with the Captain, she felt a little more paranoid. If this man found out who her baby belonged to, what would he do? Would he send her back to the First Order or would he try to kill her? Those seemed the most likely of options. She would have to lie then. She was just some kitchen worker who had been part of the breeding program who decided to desert the First Order. Would that make him more sympathetic to her? She wasn’t sure.

Rather than following after him, she made the decision to stay down here in the sleeping quarter. As hungry as she was, she was tired too. She was sure there was a kitchen somewhere, but the bed was right here.

Walking to the door, she closed it and locked it before heading to the bed and climbing into it. It was softer than the General’s bed and certainly better than the closet. It was nice. It cradled her whole body and the pillows were warm. It didn’t smell clean. Not the kind of clean she was used to, anyway. The pillow and the sheet she pulled up under her chin smelled sweet. She imagined that it was how flowers might smell.

It didn’t take long to drift back to sleep. Her subconscious mind brought up an option her conscious mind hadn’t considered. That this man might actually want to help her. That he was a good person who had just got caught up with the First Order and would use helping her as a way to make amends for whatever he might have done for them. He would take her to a planet far away and help her start a new life.

Her dreams were interrupted again, but this time with the smell of food. She recognized all the scents. Warm bread with butter. Meat, unseasoned, but roasted and just a little burnt. Boiled root vegetables with just salt on them. It was a simple meal and rather plain, but it smelled like the best thing in the world right now.

Her eyes cracked open and the first thing she saw was the plate of food being held under her nose. Without thinking, she sat up fast and grabbed it. Shoving the bread into her mouth, she ate fast and coughed a little, “S-slow down,” he held out a glass of water and she took it after setting the plate on her lap. She gulped it down just as fast and watched as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed by her feet, “You got a name?”

AN-4735 had think about that. No one had ever asked her that before. They were always told that they didn’t have names. They were parts of the machine that was the First Order. They had identification numbers. Part numbers.That’s what they were. Parts that could be sorted out by numbers.

To answer him, she shook her head while shoving the bread back into her mouth, “That’s alright. I’m not big on names anyway. D-don’t really have one myself,” he had a slight stutter every now and then. She knew a few other workers who had stuttered like that. They were taught not to talk, “Keeping eating like that and you’re gonna upset your stomach.”

She knew that, but it was hard to keep from doing it. She’d never gone this long without eating before. Three meals a day were always provided for them. Whether it was her making the food or it was being brought to her by the medic, it was always an option and never anything she had to worry about not getting, “You-you know, this is my ship and I’m used to a certain type of lifestyle. I don’t take hitchhikers. If you don’t start talkin’ soon…” he inhaled sharply, “...I might just have to send you back where you came from.”

Her eyes widened as she swallowed another bite, “No...Please don’t.”

The smile seemed a little warmer this time, “See, that’s not so hard. Well then, Miss. No Name, who does the bun belong to?”

“Bun?”

“The bun in the oven,” he pointed at her stomach, “The baby.”

AN-4735 lowered her eyes a little. She’d never really had reason to lie before in her life. This wasn’t something that came easy for her, “No one.”

“Really? I heard you all have some kind of program for all of that. Guess daddy is a no name too, huh?”

“Yes.”

His laugh caught her by surprise. She wasn’t used to hearing people laugh. It was loud and deep, “Oh, you all are terrible liars. Not the officers. No, they got it down, but you grunts...oh boy, you can’t lie for nothing, can you?”

How was she supposed to answer that?

“I...what...what am I supposed to say to that?”

He smiled again and she wanted to throw the plate at him, “Listen, I don’t care if you tell me the truth or not, but you at least got to make it believable when you lie. That dumbfounded look on your face is gonna give it away every time if you don’t. So I’m going to ask you again, who’s the daddy? Either tell me the truth or make a believable lie.”

AN-4735 bit her lower lip as she looked down again. He might try to kill her if she told him the truth, but he might do the same if she kept lying, “...one of the superior officers,” that wasn’t a lie.

“He gonna come after me? C-cause I’m not about to deal with that. I just barely got out of there once, I ain’t looking to do that again.”

It was below her, but the first thought that came into her head was to find a way to protect her child, even if it meant threats, “If you try to send me back there, I’ll tell him you touched me and you tried to hurt me. That you tried to hurt his baby,” her hand slid over her stomach as she narrowed her eyes at him.

A slight sternness came to his face as he stood up, “Don’t mess with me, Miss. No Name. I won’t hesitate to drop you off on the first backwater planet and see how much you like the people there. I’m not looking to get caught up in any of this. I think we can both agree that neither of us wants to head back there right now…” he sighed, “But, for now, I think you can stay. I’ve heard that things are going so well for the First Order right this moment, so best not to stress out the baby.”

She hadn’t expected that. Was it her threat or was this just the way he was? She supposed it didn’t matter, “...thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I don’t do things for free. I’ll expect payment at some point. Funds are preferred, but I get the feeling you ain’t got much in the way of that. This is a big ship though and you seem more than capable of getting around it for the time being. Might need someone to keep things looking nice around here.”

“You want me to...clean for you?”

“That such a difficult thing for you to do?”

“N-no.”

“Okay then,” he smiled again, “P-plus, it never hurts to have someone to stay behind and keep the engine running.”

“I don’t understand…”

He waved a hand around a bit, “Just eat right now, worry later. I’ve got some stuff to take care of…” he started for the door.

“AN-4735.”

“Hn?” he peered over his shoulder at her.

“AN-4735. That’s my identification number.”

He chuckled softly and pointed to his hat. She realized there was writing on it. It said _don’t join_ , “I’ll call you AN and you call me DJ. Okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

“Eat and get some more rest. I get the feeling that you’re gonna need it.”


	12. Chapter 12

The worst humiliations of his life all seemed to happen at once in the span of just hours. Everyone got to see that he’d chosen a kitchen worker to sire his child. Supreme Leader Snoke had berated him like a child in front of everyone. AN-4735 had managed to catch him off guard and her hit still had him feeling tender between the thighs. That scum girl had bitten him in front of the troops like a dog. That infantile man, Ren, had stolen the position of Supreme Leader from him with his sorcery. And worse, his opinion had not only been neglected, but he had been knocked almost unconscious by their new Leader in front of everyone.

Now he was standing in an empty room and staring at the empty bed. AN-4735 was gone. The body of the guard that had been assigned to her was lying dead on the floor in what remained of the throne room with its comrades. Not far from the room was found the unconscious body of a captain who, once he came to, admitted to having been attacked by her. He claimed to have been snuck up on, but the security footage told a different story and the man was dealt with for his attempts on his child’s life.

But now he was left standing in the holding room she’d been in and feeling his anger getting the best of him. Some of the cameras had suffered damage and they had yet to recover any footage of where she had gone after her altercation with the captain. If it weren’t for the desperate state the ship was in and the recovery efforts after their last confrontation with the Resistance, he would have had someone working non-stop on recovering the footage. As it was, it would have to wait and that left him furious.

Walking over to the bed, he picked up the pillow she had tried to smother him with and brought it to his nose. Her scent was still on it. Hux remembered the first time he had her on his bed. He’d never taken a woman to his personal bed before then. He had been thrilled at the news of finding out she was pregnant and rewarded her with his body. He had given her so much that he had never afforded to anyone else. He’d allowed her to see a side of himself that he had kept carefully hidden for so long.

And how did he repay her? She ran away.

When he came in here before and she fought him, he had never felt anything like that before. He was furious that she would refuse him now. Why couldn’t she just obey him the way she had before? Just let him feel her plush thighs under his fingers as he gripped them tightly. To just feel her tight body wrapped around his. Allowing him to get satisfaction out of knowing he could bring a woman to completion. Let him hear her cries of pleasure and pain as he whipped her backside, knowing he was the only one allowed to do it to her.

It had become more than that though. Hux realized there were many a night when he had started to just climb into bed and fall asleep with her head against his chest. Even worse, he talked to her. He told her about things that should have never reached the ears of someone like her. He confided in her. Used her as more than just a physical release for his frustrations. That was never meant to happen. He made her more important than she should have been. Now he was craving it.

He hadn’t been lying when he called her an incubator, but he hadn’t been lying when he said he was considering still sharing his bed with her either. Hux had never put much stock into marriage or having a partner, but he understood it now. It wasn’t something everyone wanted or needed and he had believed himself to be one of them. But having AN-4735 so close for such a long period of time, he found himself unable to stand the thought of going to a cold bed. Not that he would be getting to bed any time soon, but eventually he would and it would be alone.

Alone with the embarrassment.

It wouldn’t take long for people to figure out what she had run away. He could claim he had sent her away for the safety of his child. They wouldn’t believe it though. They would pretend to accept it, but after everything else, he would know they didn’t really believe it. They would know that he had not been good enough to keep a kitchen worker satisfied enough to stay. That he had driven her to abandon the First Order.

First a Trooper and now a kitchen grunt.

But she was his grunt. He’d left his mark on her body and he refused to let her just get away. With his child, no less. He would find her and he would remind her why she needed him and where her place was. Below him. Saying ‘yes, Sir’ and ‘more, Sir’. She would never see his child. He would keep them apart, but he would keep them both. When the day came that he tired of her, he would let her see his grown child once before executing her. The day she was completely broken, he would drag her out and introduce her to his daughter. He might even put the gun into his daughter’s hand and have her pull the trigger.

Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent again, holding the pillow close to his face. He took pleasure in the thoughts of what he was going to do once he found her. He would find her.

“General Hux, Sir.”

He threw the pillow down fast. Being caught this way just added more to his humiliation. Sniffing a pillow was below him. How much shame could one man endure for a day? He couldn’t let things like this keep happening, “What?!” he snapped.

“We found some usable footage of AN-4735. She was boarding the Libertine.”

The name rang bells, but he couldn’t place it, “That’s not one of ours.”

“The codebreaker, Sir.”

The codebreaker. That interrogation had been a quick one. Very unimpressive, except for the fact that he’d been more than eager to make a deal. He hadn’t even been in the room for a minute when the man stuttered that so long as he got money, his ship, fuel, and freedom to leave; he’d tell them anything they wanted. He’d been shocked when the man’s information had proven to be true.

To hear that AN-4735 had stolen away on the man’s ship, “We put a tracker on it, didn’t we?”

“...No, Sir.”

“What?!” he growled, “Why not?!”

“It wasn’t...It wasn’t a priority, Sir,” he hated to admit that was an understandable excuse. Not that he wouldn’t find someone to punish for it.

“I want a team put together…”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but the Supreme Leader wants all resources focused on the Resistance.”

That insufferable Ren again, “I don’t care what the Supreme Leader said. This is my child and it has been kidnapped,” did a child have to be born yet to be kidnapped? He wasn’t sure if technicalities were an issue right now.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but…” but everyone was more scared of their new leader than they were of him. Ren was simply a more powerful figure in their eyes. He didn’t matter anymore, “We have our orders. Perhaps you can request a team from the Supreme Leader.”

Request a team? He felt himself slipping deeper into his shame. He shouldn’t have to make such requests. He was General Hux. Commander of the armies of the First Order. He had built Starkiller base with success. The weapon had not failed, it had merely been taken down. He should not have to make a request like some pathetic grunt worker.

“Ah!” he screamed and spun around fast. He grabbed the gun from his hip and swung it out fast and hard to connect with the other man’s face. The communications officer shouted in surprise but crumpled to the floor unconscious halfway through his shout. Hux turned his gun on the discarded pillow and unloaded into it.

He was a joke now.

Hux knew he had to get AN-4735 and his child back.

Perhaps though, the codebreaker having her would work out in his favor. What if she hadn’t run away, but rather he had allowed her to run away. That he had feared Leader Snoke might kill his child and he willingly let the codebreaker take her. To keep his child safe. No one could blame even him for a slip of fatherly love.

If the codebreaker had been willing to make one deal, he might be willing to make another. To spare himself the punishment for having kidnapped his child.

Yes. That might work.

He allowed his mistress to escape the Supremacy with the codebreaker. Why wouldn’t he have done that? It was what any good father would do. Remove his adoring lover who was carrying his daughter from what was obviously a dangerous location.

No one could see shame in that.

This codebreaker would bring her back to him.

*****To be continued…*****


End file.
